Ceux qui en parlent le plus
by Les-bermudes
Summary: Un jeune témoin que Mulder et Scully transfèrent en voiture entame une discussion serrée sur sa vie sexuelle avec le  Docteur . De quiproquos en révélations, cela va bien bousculer nos agents. Quant à savoir si le dicton est toujours vrai, mmm... A voir !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : CEUX QUI EN PARLENT LE PLUS...**

**Sous-titre : ... sont (ou pas :-p) ceux qui en font le moins (quoi que...) !  
><strong>

**Avertissement : **

Ceci vise un public "averti" comme on dit : on ne fera pas qu'en parler (LOL). Classification M++. Attendez-vous à des scènes tout à fait explicites. Mais on rappelle que le sexe ici, inclue l'amour et l'humour ! Parce que !

Pour les auteurs, ici, c'est Bermudes-A qu'il faut voir pour toute réclamation. :-)**  
><strong>

**Résumé **: un jeune témoin que Mulder et Scully transfèrent en voiture entame une discussion serrée sur sa vie sexuelle avec le « Docteur ». Cela va obliger les deux agents à se dévoiler un peu plus.

**Disclamer **: Tout est à CC et aux gars sympas de la Fox. Les pensées déplacées ne sont qu'à moi... (et à quelques millions d'autres êtres humains en fait ! ^^)

* * *

><p>- J'la comprends pas, moi. Je voulais juste qu'elle se détende un peu, grommela Joshua en se frottant la joue encore rouge.<br>Mulder gloussa et le regarda dans le rétroviseur central.  
>- Dites, Joshua. Ça fait longtemps que vous vivez avec Beth ?<br>- Ben, six mois. Pourquoi ?  
>- Vous avez deux ou trois choses à découvrir sur ces dames, il me semble…<br>- Je veux lui faire l'amour pour être sympa. Elle me gifle ! Vous trouvez ça logique, vous ?  
>Assise sur le siège passager, Scully soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? reprit le jeune homme avec une moue adorable de petit garçon paumé.  
>- Rien. Oubliez.<br>- Non, j'oublie pas. Vous êtes une femme, vous. En plus, vous êtes docteur ! Soyez cool ! Expliquez-moi !  
>- Ouais. Sois cool, Scully. Explique-lui ! renchérit Mulder un large sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Dana se retourna vers l'amoureux vexé. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et la fixait avec des yeux de chien battu. Il devait avoir 22 ans. Grand, brun, du charme mais manquant visiblement de jugeote. Elle le prit en pitié.  
>- Monsieur Shepard…<br>- Vous pouvez m'appeler Josh, vous savez.  
>Elle hésita.<br>- OK. Josh donc. Lorsque vous avez commencé à la … Comment dire…  
>- A la tripoter ? proposa-t-il coopératif.<br>- Disons ça. A la tripoter. Dana détacha les trois syllabes avec un dégoût manifeste. Beth rentrait à peine de son travail. Elle avait passé la nuit à servir des clients, à essuyer les blagues grasses de camionneur…  
>- J'adore les blagues de camionneur !<br>- Josh, vous pouvez rester concentré deux secondes sur une idée ? J'essaye de vous dire que votre amie était fatiguée et qu'en plus, elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour son job vu que vous aviez trouvé le moyen de venir faire un numéro de petit ami jaloux la veille dans son bar. Et que ça avait manifestement déplu à son patron.  
>- Ouais mais attendez. C'était l'autre, là !<br>- Josh !  
>- Bon d'accord. Mais justement, je voulais être gentil, moi.<br>- Alors il fallait lui dire que vous regrettiez, avoir des mots doux, lui faire couler un bain…  
>- Lui faire couler un bain ? répéta le jeune homme ahuri.<br>Mulder étouffa un rire. Scully poursuivit, agacé par l'immaturité du garçon.  
>- Et il ne fallait surtout pas la tripoter et lui lancer un…<br>- « Tu montes chérie ? Ton étalon est paré pour le grand rut ! » compléta son partenaire à moitié hilare.  
>Le visage de Josh s'éclaira.<br>- Ouais ! L'étalon et le rut, ça fait hyper classe, non ? !  
>Il était manifestement très fier de sa trouvaille et échangea un sourire rayonnant avec Mulder.<br>- Au secours ! maugréa Scully au comble du désespoir en se retournant vers la route.  
>- Pardon Docteur, je vous écoute. C'est quoi son problème alors ?<br>Elle faillit lui lâcher un « C'est vous le problème ! » mais se retint in extremis. Son ton était humble. Il s'était penché vers l'avant et attendait une réponse avec respect. A nouveau, elle se laissa attendrir par sa gueule d'ange et ses yeux verts si doux. Mais Dieu, qu'il était bête !  
>- Il n'y a pas de problème, Josh. C'est juste la nature humaine. Vous, les hommes, vous êtes presque toujours prêt à faire l'amour…<br>- Toujours prêt ! acquiesça Mulder en singeant le salut scout pour la plus grande joie de son cadet.  
>Elle se tourna vers son partenaire le regard lourd de reproche mais se ravisa devant le clin d'œil complice du conducteur.<br>- … Donc vous êtes toujours prêts à faire l'amour. Pas les femmes.  
>- Ah bon ? Même si je lui sors mon…<br>- Vous pouvez faire l'amour pour vous détendre lorsque vous êtes contrarié, interrompit Scully. Nous, nous avons besoin d'être détendues pour faire l'amour. Vous comprenez ?  
>- Mmm.<br>- Si vous voulez être gentil, écoutez là et soyez tendre mais n'exigez pas d'elle qu'elle vous livre son corps à la demande. Patientez un peu. Préparez là doucement à s'abandonner et acceptez son refus si elle n'est pas prête. Ce n'est pas contre vous. D'accord ?  
>- OK, Doc !<p>

Dana se tourna surprise vers son côté gauche. C'est Mulder qui acquiesçait avec le plus grand sérieux. Pendant que son jeune acolyte se tortillait à l'arrière, manifestement désemparé.  
>- Mais je sers à rien alors !<br>C'était un cri du cœur !  
>Exaspéré, Dana se retourna.<br>- Bon sang, Josh, vous n'êtes pas qu'une…  
>Elle s'interrompit à temps.<br>- Une queue ?

- ...

- Vous alliez dire une queue, Docteur !  
>- Laissez tomber. Cette discussion ne sert à rien de toute façon.<p>

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Mais leur témoin ruminait encore sur sa lancée. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha avec un brin d'énervement dans la voix.  
>- En plus, elle veut jamais me tailler une pipe !<br>Scully écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard, hilare encore une fois, de Mulder. Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire simulant une intense concentration sur la route. Mais Josh revint à la charge.  
>- Vous trouvez ça normal, Docteur, qu'elle me refuse un p'tit pompier de temps en temps ? Hein ?<br>Dana souffla un coup, lissa son tailleur et ne broncha pas.  
>- Docteur ? Vous m'entendez ?<br>- C'est pas possible ! Il a trois ans et il va me répéter cette question jusqu'à ce que j'y réponde !  
>- Docteur ? !<br>Elle craqua.  
>- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, en matière de sexe, chacun est libre de choisir ce qu'il accepte ou non. Beth a bien le droit de ne pas être tentée.<br>- Tout de même, je la comprends pas.  
>- Josh, vous connaissez ce célèbre slogan « <em>Les antibiotiques, c'est pas automatique<em> » ?  
>- Ouais. C'est quoi le rapport ?<br>- Imprimez celui-ci alors : « _La fellation, c'est pas une obligation_ » !  
>Cette fois, Mulder rit franchement.<br>- Je ne te savais pas si pédagogue.  
>- Je fais de mon mieux. Mais c'est dur.<br>- Tu t'en sors très bien. A mon avis, il y a une reconversion possible, là.  
>- Y'a des tas de filles qui le font, quand même, rouspéta l'autre qui suivait toujours son idée. Et moi, en plus, j'veux pas me vanter, mais je suis quand même…<br>- On devine, Josh. Inutile de préciser. Vous êtes un astronaute, je suppose.  
>- Euh pardon, mais c'est quoi l'histoire des astronautes ?<br>- Oui, renchérit Mulder intéressé. C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
>- Une vaste plaisanterie, qui prouve que même les héros ne sont que des hommes…<br>- C'est-à-dire ?  
>- Lorsque les scientifiques ont conçu la combinaison spatiale américaine pour les voyages sur la lune, expliqua Dana, ils ont du gérer ce qu'ils appelaient « le problème des liquides corporels »…<br>- Les mecs, y se branlaient dans l'espace ? !  
>- L'urine, Josh ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire un effort de langage ?<br>- Ouais, Docteur. S'cusez-moi.  
>- Mmm. Enfin, pour faire court, ils avaient imaginé une poche reliée à une sorte de préservatif qui récolterait ces liquides. Mais lorsque le moment vint de demander aux astronautes quelle taille leur convenait entre petit, moyen et grand, tous répondirent « grand » dans un bel ensemble. Le problème, c'est que cet ego placé sous la ceinture mettait réellement en péril la fiabilité du système. Du coup les scientifiques se sont réunis et plutôt que d'imposer aux grands hommes des séances d'essayage, ils ont décidé de garder exactement les mêmes tailles mais de changer les appellations…<br>Elle se tourna vers son voisin avec un petit air réjoui.  
>- Vas-y ! Balance !<br>- « _Grande _», « _Gigantesque _» et « _Hors norme_ ». Elle ne put réprimer un rire. Je te jure, Mulder, que c'est véridique ! Elle pivota vers le jeune. Et nos magnifiques héros américains ont pu demander la grande capote sans blessure d'amour propre. Soyez donc rassuré, Josh, vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous imaginer surdimensionné !  
>- Non, non ! Moi, Madame, c'est vrai.<br>- Dans ce cas, vous devriez d'autant plus comprendre que ce peut être délicat pour Beth, assena Dana en espérant que cela clorait le débat.  
>- Pourquoi ? relança le diable avec une naïveté absolue.<br>Elle commença à s'en agacer.  
>- Réfléchissez ! Vous voyez bien comment ça se passe.<br>- Ben oui, et alors ?  
>- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous êtes un peu fougueux, non ?<br>- Ouais, Docteur, triompha-t-il en bombant le torse avec orgueil. J'suis un étalon. Et il lui adressa un monumental clin d'œil.  
>- Josh, poursuivit-elle avec un calme presque inquiétant, pouvez vous comprendre un concept assez spatial qui correspond en principe assez bien au mode de pensée masculin ?<br>- Euh…  
>- Une bouche humaine peut avoir quelques difficultés à contenir une verge en action, bon sang ! explosa-t-elle. Et je prends le pari que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de… Bon, vous voyez !<br>- Ouais, ouais… Je crois que je vois là.  
>- Tant mieux !<br>- C'est pour ça que la dernière fois, elle faisait des drôles de bruit ? Elle était un peu… encombrée ?  
>- Miracle ! Il percute !<br>- Bah merde. Dans les films, elles ont des gorges extra larges alors ?  
>- D'où le célèbre « Gorges profondes », instruisit Mulder dans son élément. Il croisa le regard vaguement réprobateur de Scully. Enfin, je dis ça mais je n'ai jamais vu le film, hein…<p>

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

**Jusque là, ça va ? :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci beaucoup Mlissa ! ;-)**_

_**Suite donc !** _

**_En espérant que ça continue à plaire... _**

**_(même si ce chapitre encore reste très sage... oui, bon, okay, on appelle un chat un chat : les trop jeunes passez votre chemin ! mais je veux dire, il n'y a pas -encore ! - de partie de jambes en l'air :-p)_**

* * *

><p>- Ouais, enfin, elle, ça la ferait ch… j'veux dire, elle serait pas trop contente si je lui faisais pas de cunni…<br>- Ah, ah ! fanfaronna l'agent du FBI. Qu'est ce que le Doc répond à ça ?  
>Elle se tut, déconcertée et dévisagea son comparse avec surprise.<br>- Ça n'a rien à voir !  
>- Bah, j'vois pas pourquoi. Cunni ou « fellation » - Josh reprit avec docilité le terme de Scully -, c'est tout pareil. Moi, j'dis : pas d'pipe, pas d'cunni !<br>- Mais enfin, c'est idiot !  
>- C'est un peu logique quand même, admit Mulder.<br>- Quoi ? Toi aussi ? !  
>Elle lui planta un regard accusateur.<br>- Non, non ! Moi, je dis ça comme ça mais je n'ai pas de plaintes… J'évalue juste le raisonnement, protesta-t-il avec un brin de mauvaise foi qui fit tout de même sourire Scully.  
>- A titre personnel, je trouve que ce raisonnement n'a ni queue ni tête, déclara-t-elle une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.<br>Il se tourna vers elle, ils se jaugèrent un instant et finalement, ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou-rire sous l'œil décontenancé et un peu vexé de Josh.  
>- Je vois toujours pas pourquoi c'est pas pareil, grommela-t-il.<br>- Parce que, Joshua, voyez-vous : pipe ou pas, vous atteindrez vraisemblablement l'orgasme.  
>- Bah ça, c'est sûr !<br>- Ce qui n'est peut-être pas le cas de Beth étant donné que près de 80% des femmes sont bien davantage clitoridiennes que vaginales.  
>- Clito-quoi ?<br>- Vous voulez lui donner du plaisir ?  
>- Ça oui ! Je l'aime, quand même !<br>- Rien ne vous oblige à cette pratique, mais sachez que si vous vous contentez… hem… de vous servir de votre…

- Queue ?  
>- Organe ! Si vous vous contentez de vous servir de votre organe -…<p>

- Docteur, je voudrais pas faire le malin, mais d'organe, j'en n'ai pas qu'un…  
>- Oh, ça va, hein ! Vous avez très bien compris ! Si vous vous contentez de vous servir de votre sexe, siffla Dana, -…<p>

- Aaah ! Ben là, c'est plus clair !  
>- … Vous diminuerez quand même pas mal vos chances de lui offrir un orgasme, parvint-elle enfin à conclure. Ce serait peut-être dommage…<br>- Ouais. Vous croyez que je ne peux pas la faire grimper au rideau sans ça, hein ?  
>Il y avait un peu de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle adoucit son ton.<br>- Je ne crois rien du tout. Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Beth. Je sais juste qu'elle est jeune, et qu'en terme de probabilité, oui, il est très possible que la pénétration la mène moins souvent à l'orgasme. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aime pas vous sentir en elle, Josh. On peut aussi avoir du plaisir sans jouir. Le sexe, c'est une rencontre, pas une performance.  
>- Vous êtes gentille.<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Laissez vous un peu de temps, c'est tout.

- Vous savez, je peux aussi le faire avec les doigts. Ça marche presqu'aussi bien qu'avec la bouche, rayonna-t-il.  
>Elle piqua un fard mais se retint de rire.<br>- Vous en pensez quoi vous, Docteur ? C'est mieux les doigts ou la bouche ?  
>L'espace d'une seconde, elle se dit qu'il la faisait marcher, que nulle personne censée ne poserait une telle question sans arrière pensée, mais non. Josh posait la question en toute innocence, simplement convaincu de la compétence absolue du « Docteur » en ce domaine. En fait, c'était assez flatteur. Du coin de l'œil, Mulder se mit en mode « attention maximale ». Elle hésita et finalement, elle botta en touche.<br>- Ça vous ennuie de l'embrasser ainsi ?  
>- Non, non. Elle aime bien, alors j'aime bien !<br>- Alors continuez, autant pour vous que pour elle. C'est plutôt agréable, valorisant de savoir qu'on peut donner tant de plaisir à son partenaire, non ? Soyez patient. Pour vous, le reste viendra avec le temps, l'expérience et la confiance.

A première vue, ces mots s'adressaient à Josh, mais celui-ci, tout à sa réflexion, ne s'aperçut même pas que c'était Mulder qu'elle regardait en souriant. Mulder qui peinait à rester concentré sur sa conduite. Il sentait les yeux de Scully posés sur lui. Et en lui, montait une sensation de plénitude mais aussi un désir profond, de plus en plus impérieux. Il avait furieusement envie d'elle. Il s'arrêta trop longtemps sur le bleu des yeux de sa partenaire, frissonna à la voir passer furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres en les mordillant légèrement. Ça le rendait fou quand elle faisait ça ! Et de toute évidence, elle aussi, commençait à avoir des pensées «déplacées »…  
>La voiture fit une brusque embardée sur la route et interrompit brutalement leurs rêveries. Il reprit le contrôle, souffla un coup, et finit par déclarer avec conviction :<br>- Elle a raison, Josh. Croyez-moi, elle est Docteur !  
>En dépit des ses paroles, c'est sa voisine qu'il dévorait des yeux à cet instant les menaçant à nouveau d'un accident.<br>S'ils avaient été seuls, elle lui aurait demandé d'arrêter le véhicule immédiatement. Elle brûlait d'envie d'embrasser son cou large, de glisser ses doigts dans sa tignasse brune. Elle détacherait sa ceinture et se glisserait à califourchon sur lui. D'une main, il appuierait sur la nuque pour l'embrasser profondément, de l'autre, il basculerait le siège auto pour leur dégager un peu d'espace. La visualisation de leurs ébats virtuels commençait à échauffer sérieusement leurs esprits. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en elle, au niveau du bas du ventre. Il gesticula, gêné par le tissu de son pantalon qui se tendait sous l'action de son sexe au garde-à-vous.  
>Presque inconsciemment, elle laissa glisser sa main vers la cuisse de son compagnon. Il tressaillit, déglutit péniblement, et attrapa ses doigts. Il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle se contracta sur son siège sous l'effet brûlant que faisait naître le désir de Mulder entre ses jambes.<br>Josh n'était pas futé, mais il n'était pas aveugle.  
>- Vous êtes ensemble ! s'exclama-t-il.<br>- Non ! protestèrent-ils simultanément en se tournant vivement face à la route.  
>- Vraiment pas, ponctua Mulder avec son maximum de conviction.<br>- C'est interdit de toute façon, trancha Scully comme si cela constituait une preuve définitive et une présomption irréfragable.  
>- Ouais, mais les interdits, hein… C'est plutôt fun à envoyer bouler !<br>Et il s'affala sur la banquette arrière avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi, mon fantasme…  
>Elle hallucinait ! Et en plus, il en remettait une couche ce jeune inconscient !<br>- … C'est d'aller au pieu avec deux meufs. Vous imaginez le kiff, Doc ? !  
>- Bizarrement… NON !<br>- Ah si, ça peut être sympa, quand même, nota Mulder avec un brusque accès de franchise.  
>- Ça PEUT ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Mulder !<br>Elle ignorait ce qui la pétrifiait le plus : la révélation de son partenaire ou sa soudaine impudeur ! Par solidarité masculine, Josh vint à son secours.  
>- Allez, Doc ! Deux nanas pour soi, reconnaissez que c'est super excitant.<br>- Chacun son « kiff »… !  
>- Ah ouais… Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes pas trop branché meuf, hein…<p>

- ...

- Donc, c'est ça ! Bah, vous avez qu'à vous dire que c'est deux mecs. Lui et moi, par exemple…  
>La voiture grimpa brièvement sur le talus puis corrigea sa trajectoire. Son conducteur faisait de drôles de bruits…<br>- Josh… Un homme ADULTE me suffira. Merci de votre offre, néanmoins !  
>- A vot' service ! Ça me gênerait pas. Vous êtes encore vachement bien pour votre âge.<br>- Mulder, fais-le taire, par pitié !  
>Mais Fox était tellement secoué de rire qu'il en pleurait. Il braqua vers le bas côté, freina en dérapant à moitié sur la poussière, et laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant en se tenant les côtes. Ça déclencha la sirène du klaxon et les fit tous sursauter. Il se redressa vivement, essuya ses larmes et tenta de vider l'air de ses poumons pour se calmer. Peine perdue. Il commençait à peine à souffler qu'il explosait à nouveau. Josh le regardait avec une totale hébétude. Quant à Dana, elle était passé d'une œillade consternée à une irrépressible envie de rire. Finalement, il parvint à se contrôler et à articuler :<br>- OK, les Marx brothers ! Moi, je renonce à conduire tant que Groucho poursuit sa consultation de sexologie. Peut pas me concentrer !  
>- Très bien, décréta Scully en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité et en ouvrant la portière, je prends le volant.<br>- Ça me va ! soupira Mulder qui se remettait encore de ses émotions et ouvrit de son côté.  
>- Ah Ah ! Je vois… ! glosa Josh.<br>- Quoi encore ? demanda son comparse en extirpant son long corps du véhicule.  
>- C'est elle qui porte la culotte !<br>- LA FERME ! ! ! crièrent les deux agents en claquant simultanément leurs portières.  
>Ils firent le tour par l'arrière. Quant elle passa près de lui, il attrapa sa taille dans un mouvement vif et inattendu et la ramena vers lui en plaquant son corps mince contre le sien.<br>- Scully ! supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque débordante de désir en glissant ses doigts sous son chemisier.  
>- Mulder ! On ne peut pas…murmura-t-elle le souffle court, la tête rejetée en arrière et les pupilles dilatées.<br>BANG… BANG… Leur témoin frappait contre la vitre arrière en scotchant son nez contre le verre. Mulder jeta sa veste sur le pare-brise et attaqua de ses lèvres charnues le cou de sa collègue en pressant son bassin contre celui de Dana.  
>- Je vais exploser si je ne peux pas te faire l'amour dans la seconde, chuchota-t-il en mordillant son oreille.<br>- Et moi si je ne sens pas tout de suite ton…  
>Joshua jaillit de la voiture. Et les deux agents s'écartèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre avec un déchirement intolérable.<br>- Eh, c'est dégueulasse de me faire ça ! Vous voulez quand même pas que je vous écoute baiser dans mon dos !  
>- On allait pas baiser, jeune insolent !<br>- C'est ça ! Prenez moi pour un con…  
>- … Un con ? On n'oserait pas, vraiment ! railla Dana.<br>- Ouais, c'était peut être pour danser la lambada que vous lui colliez votre…  
>- ON S'EST COGNE ! Ça arrive !<br>- Docteur ! Pour un docteur franchement…  
>- Ça va ! Ça va, Joshua ! Remontez maintenant !<br>- Vous allez pas… ?  
>- On va rien du tout puisque, petit un, on est pas ensemble, et petit deux, de toute façon, vous êtes là ! cracha Scully avec dépit.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre... :-D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merci Mlissa !_**

**_Bon, ben, je continue la consultation alors ! :-p_**

* * *

><p>- Vous êtes en colère, Doc ?<br>- NAN !  
>- Si, si, je vois bien que vous êtes contrariée…<br>Elle se retourna brièvement vers lui, un peu surprise de l'entendre employer ce vocabulaire. Il haussa les épaules et expliqua.  
>- Beth aussi, elle est parfois « contrariée »…<br>- En même temps, si vous lui suggérez d'inviter une de ses copines pour des parties privées… !  
>- Ouais, et elle, alors ? ! Y sont pas tordus ces fantasmes ? Vous voulez que je vous dise c'est quoi qu'elle kiffe, elle ?<br>- J'ai bien des idées… murmura Scully pour elle-même.  
>- Etre violée par un inconnu, mais un sympa, hein ! s'écria-t-il avec humeur. Un mec trop fort qui lui ferait que des choses qu'elle aime ! A côté de ça, je lui demande pas la lune avec ma pipe !<br>- Attendez. Elle vous a demandé de trouver un inconnu pour réaliser ce fantasme ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Scully avec stupéfaction.  
>- Ben non… mais…<br>- OK. Je vois.  
>- C'est vrai ? Vous voyez ? relança Josh, plein d'espoir.<br>- Je vois qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire !  
>- Bah, pourquoi vous dites ça ? Je veux bien lui faire plaisir, moi. Mais là, c'est trop chaud !<br>- Mais enfin, ne soyez pas si premier degré ! Un fantasme, ce n'est pas forcément fait pour être réalisé. Enfin, pas tel quel ! C'est seulement une image, une idée qui sert à fabriquer de l'excitation. Le plus souvent, ce sont des stimulateurs du désir, pas des désirs en soi !  
>- C'est pas fait pour être réalisé ? répéta Josh tout déçu. Mais moi, j'en veux bien deux nanas dans mon lit !<br>- Et Beth, elle veut bien ?  
>- Ben, c'est le problème. J'ose pas trop lui demander ça… J'sais pas. Elle pourrait…<br>- Oui ? susurra Dana.  
>- … Elle pourrait être un peu jalouse… Dire que j'abuse…<br>- Enfin, un brin de bon sens !  
>- Ouais, mais c'est comme vous avez expliqué, hein. La deuxième nana, ce serait pas que je l'aime comme Beth, vous voyez. Ca serait juste, comme vous avez dit, une « simulatrice de désir ». Il mima les guillemets avec application.<br>- Sti-mulatrice, Josh !  
>- J'pourrais peut-être lui dire, à ma cop, que c'est un Docteur qui me l'a conseillé…<br>- CA VA PAS, NON ?  
>- Ouais, et le violeur sympa, c'est du bon sens, Docteur ? Sans déconner !<br>- Non ! Un violeur sympa, c'est une oxymore.  
>- Euh, Doc, moi, les trucs scientifiques, j'y connais rien…<br>- C'est un terme littéraire. Un violeur n'est pas sympa. Ce type de fantasme est assez courant mais c'est bien la preuve qu'il n'a de sens que dans l'imaginaire, pas dans la vie réelle.  
>- J'veux bien mais je fais quoi, moi ?<br>- Une mise en scène ! Juste une mise en scène.  
>- Ben moi, j'ai pas trop envie de la violer, Doc.<br>- Encore heureux ! Sept ans de prison pour abus sexuel aggravé et une rupture, c'est tout ce que vous gagneriez !  
>Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on n'entendit plus que le bruit du bitume qui défilait sous les roues.<br>- Les femmes, c'est trop compliqué, soupira le jeune homme découragé.  
>- Il a pas tort…, reconnut Mulder avec sollicitude.<p>

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux hommes et se recentra sur la route. Au fond d'elle, elle était assez d'accord avec eux. Elle hésita et finalement, résolut de se lancer.  
>- Bon, écoutez attentivement parce que je ne le redirais pas deux fois, prévint-elle.<br>Ils se redressèrent immédiatement en la dévisageant avec fascination.  
>- Mec, t'as de la chance d'avoir une meuf qui explique, murmura sentencieusement Josh à l'oreille de Mulder.<br>- Et pas que ça, lui chuchota l'agent en retour.  
>- C'est bon les messes basses ? Je peux y aller ?<br>- Oui, Doc ! annonèrent-ils en élèves appliqués.  
>Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et se lança.<br>- Bon, derrière l'idée du violeur sympa, on retrouve souvent le fantasme de la soumission et de la domination…  
>Ils buvaient ses paroles comme du petit lait.<br>- … Entendons-nous bien, je ne vous parle pas de vrai sadomasochisme qui est un fantasme nettement plus minoritaire. Faire l'amour, c'est accepter de s'abandonner et ce n'est pas le plus facile. Jouir, c'est d'une certaine façon se soumettre au plaisir, l'accepter, le recevoir, le laisser phagocyter son corps, ses pensées jusqu'à sa pudeur. Le plaisir est un envahisseur, encore faut-il lui laisser le droit de nous envahir. Une femme qui jouit se soumet au plaisir, ce qui au passage n'est pas la même chose que de se soumettre à un homme.  
>Ils hochèrent la tête avec conviction. Elle poursuivit.<br>- Lorsqu'on a l'obsession de la maîtrise dans sa vie, cela peut parfois paradoxalement nuire à cet abandon nécessaire. Les pressions de la vie familiale, professionnelle ou simplement les évolutions de la société peuvent amener une femme à montrer d'elle une image forte, presque masculine, pour pouvoir s'imposer, pour gagner des droits qu'on ne devrait même pas avoir à conquérir…  
>- Ah ouais, c'est bien Beth, ça. Une battante…<br>Mulder ne répondit pas. Il dévisageait Scully avec émotion. Elle devinait son regard sur elle. Elle continua sur le ton le plus neutre possible en fixant son attention sur la route.  
>- Alors parfois, une femme peut souhaiter s'abandonner complètement à un homme en qui elle a confiance, rêver à la possibilité qu'un inconnu lui commanderait cet abandon et la conduirait à un plaisir décuplé. Dans ce fantasme, elle s'autorise une situation impensable, impossible à maîtriser dans la réalité. C'est ça qui est libérateur. Elle n'a qu'à obéir, et ressentir avec le frisson du danger, mais dans la réalité, elle ne peut le concevoir qu'en toute sécurité. Vous n'avez pas à chercher un autre homme, Josh : c'est vous qu'elle veut. Vous en qui elle a confiance. Quant à l'inconnu, symbolisez-le autrement. Déguisez-vous, dissimulez-vous ou bandez-lui les yeux. Variez la tonalité de votre voix. Ne lui parlez pas comme vous le faites habituellement. Il suffit de quelques détails pour que l'imaginaire se déploie…<br>- Et pour le viol, alors ?…  
>- Le viol, c'est en réalité l'idée qu'on la conduise à accepter le plaisir malgré elle. A être possédée au-delà de ce qu'elle se sent capable de donner, du moins, c'est probablement ce qu'elle croit.<br>- Mais comment je « symbolise » ça, moi ?  
>- Si vous êtes sûr que c'est bien ce qu'elle veut, soyez, disons, « viril »… Ayez des gestes larges, des caresses plus appuyées. Mettez en scène l'amour impromptu, contre un mur, par terre ou dans des endroits inhabituels. Montrez votre puissance. Nouez-lui les mains à la tête du lit mais assurez-vous qu'elle ne pourra pas se blesser. Et soyez très à l'écoute de ses réactions pour sentir si vous n'allez pas trop loin. Au besoin, adoptez un code qu'elle emploiera si elle veut que ça s'arrête…<br>- Putain, c'était ça alors ? !  
>- Probablement quelque chose comme ça, oui…<br>- Doc, j'aurai du vous rencontrer lorsque j'étais encore puceau. J'aurai été moins con avec les nanas…  
>- Ne dites pas ça, Josh. Tout s'apprivoise. Et puis, rien n'est jamais acquis dans ce domaine. Ce que je vous ai dit est peut-être valable pour Beth, mais ça ne l'est pas pour toutes les femmes, ni à tous les âges…<br>- Je me fous des autres femmes, Doc. Moi, c'est Beth que j'aime.  
>- Et moi, c'est toi ! articula silencieusement Mulder en souriant à sa partenaire. Qui rosit comme une jeune fille.<br>- Merci, Docteur ! Vous êtes cool… C'est facile de parler avec vous.  
>- Je vous en prie, ce fut un plaisir ! Mais pensez surtout à parler à Beth la prochaine fois.<br>- C'est clair !

Il se tut un instant. Et après quelques minutes de réflexion, décréta :  
>- J'ai jamais parlé comme ça avec ma mère.<br>Elle tressaillit et serra les dents. Mulder pouffa sur le siège d'à côté.  
>- Je ne crois pas avoir déjà l'âge d'être votre mère, Josh, articula-t-elle lentement.<br>Mulder sentit venir l'orage et intervint en affectant une voix sévère.  
>- Fils ! On ne parle pas de sexe ainsi avec sa mère.<br>- Mulder !  
>- C'est la voix de l'expérience, pas la voix maternelle qui te parle…<br>- Pas compris, lâcha Josh en haussant les épaules.  
>- L'inverse m'aurait étonné, persifla Scully.<br>- Moi, je disais juste que j'aurai bien aimé vous avoir comme maman. Vous êtes belle, gentille. Vous assurez pour les conseils…  
>Elle se radoucit. Il termina d'une voix sourde.<br>- … Ma mère, elle est morte quand j'avais deux ans. C'est mon père, mon oncle et mon grand frère qui m'ont élevé. Alors, vous comprenez, les filles, elles me plaisent mais je les connais pas bien…  
>Elle avala sa salive avec une désagréable sensation de culpabilité. Il faisait presque nuit. Ils arrivaient sur le parking d'un motel miteux. Elle gara la voiture, détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers la banquette arrière.<br>- Josh ?  
>- Mmm.<br>- Vous êtes un chic type. Je n'aurai pas du me moquer.  
>- Vous faites pas d'bile. J'suis pas susceptible.<br>- Vous avez tout pour devenir un homme bien dont votre mère serait fière. Et votre Beth, je crois qu'elle a de la chance de vous avoir…  
>- Vous croyez ? rayonna-t-il.<br>- Faites un petit effort de psychologie et ce sera parfait.  
>- De psy-quoi ?<p>

_** xxxxxxxxxxx**_

A l'accueil, un type crasseux se curait les ongles les deux pieds sur le comptoir. La casquette sur la tête et les yeux vitreux, il était fasciné par un match de catch qui passait sur la petite télé encastrée dans le mur face à lui. Mur qui avait été blanc et qui tirait aujourd'hui vers une chaude couleur vomi.  
>Il se releva à peine lorsque les trois voyageurs passèrent la porte.<br>- Ouais, c'est pour quoi ? ronchonna-t-il.  
>- Trois plats du jour et votre meilleur champagne, je vous prie, commanda Mulder, d'excellente humeur.<br>- Ouah. Un comique… grommela l'autre en se redressant. Désolé, les rires enregistrés sont pas compris dans le tarif. Alors ?…  
>Mais son attention fut soudain retenue par une sollicitation autrement plus importante.<br>- Qu'est-ce que… ? Ah saloperie de gras !  
>Il retira son cure-dent de ses ongles et le fourra entre ses molaires.<br>- Aaaah ! triompha-t-il en extirpant un amas blanchâtre de sa bouche. Je t'ai eu, gros lard !  
>Scully eut un haut le cœur.<br>- Donc ? Vous voulez quoi comme chambres ? revint-il à la charge.  
>- Trois chambres individuelles, s'il vous plaît, demanda précipitamment Dana pressée de s'éloigner de cette vision cauchemardesque.<br>- C'est bon, Doc. Vous fatiguez pas pour moi. Les docteurs aussi, y z'ont le droit à des « consultations privées »… Vous pouvez prendre une piaule pour vous deux, j'cafterai pas…  
>- Merci Josh, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, déclara-t-elle en relevant un sourcil réprobateur.<p>

Il écarquilla les yeux et se pencha vers Mulder avec un ton de conspirateur.  
>- Elle fait toujours ça, dites ?<br>- Souvent, pouffa Fox.  
>- Mais comment vous savez quand… ?<br>- Quand ?  
>- Ben, passer à l'attaque, quoi !<br>- J'ai un sixième sens ! affirma-t-il avec sérénité.  
>- Mince ! C'est vrai ? !<br>- Ouaip !  
>Le jeune le regardait avec dévotion. L'agent du FBI eut un peu honte d'abuser de sa naïveté. Scully prenait les clefs et signait le registre. Il précisa en chuchotant à l'oreille de leur témoin.<br>- Elle change d'odeur quand elle a envie. Elle sent un peu la mer. Et puis ses pupilles s'obscurcissent. Elle a la chair de poule alors que sa peau est brûlante. Elle passe plus souvent sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle penche la tête sur le côté. Tout plein de signes, quoi.  
>- Vous êtes trop fort.<br>Par honnêteté, Fox précisa.  
>- Parfois, je me prends des gros vents.<br>- Pffff. Vous me rassurez là !  
>- Josh, Mulder ? C'est pas bientôt fini ces cachotteries ?<br>Le jeune homme prit d'autorité sa clef des mains de Scully.  
>- Vous savez quoi, Doc ? J'vais cachoter tout seul dans ma piaule et vous laisser jouer entre grands.<br>- Vous ne voulez pas dîner ? demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.  
>- Ca ira. J'ai déjà des tas de trucs à bien digérer, ce soir.<br>- Bon. C'est vous qui voyez.  
>- Ben… Bonne nuit, alors… Il adressa un monumental clin d'œil à Mulder dans le dos de Scully.<br>- Que… ?  
>- Z'avez pas un peu froid, Doc ? On dirait que vous avez la chair de poule…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mouais... c'est bien beau la théorie hein... mais...<strong>

_* sifflote *_

**... 'chais pas... J'hésite...**

**:-p**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à Mlissa et ses encouragements ;-)**_

_**Et suite de l'aventure...**_

_**Avis à ceux qui n'aiment pas trop lire du sexe explicite : vous devriez pouvoir supporter le début, mais si ensuite, vous entrez avec eux dans la chambre... c'est à vos risques et périls ! :-p  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>- Après toi, Scully.<br>Elle haussa les épaules en regardant Josh disparaître dans sa chambre et s'avança dans le couloir mal éclairé. Le motel était assez grand, l'air de rien. Et mieux entretenu que son accueil ne le laissait paraître.  
>- Scully ? murmura Mulder par dessus son épaule.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Tu es détendue, là ?<br>- Détendue ? ! Mais oui… Pourquoi me… ?  
>Au moment où elle levait ses yeux vers lui avec étonnement, il lui saisit le poignet, l'attira vivement sur le côté dans un petit recoin et la plaqua avec force contre le mur. La respiration coupée, elle sentit brutalement tous ses muscles se relâcher, son cœur lui tomba dans le ventre puis son corps tout entier se raidit parcouru d'une électricité aussi délicieuse qu'insupportable. Il plaqua sa large main sur son cou, elle bascula la gorge vers l'arrière, laissant échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres entrouvertes…<br>- Mulderrr… !  
>La bouche de son partenaire parcourait la peau fine de son cou. Il la dévorait de baisers affamés et articula, non sans difficultés, entre deux assauts.<br>- Si tu ne veux pas… arrêtes-moi tout de suite !… Je m'exécuterai… sans le prendre pour moi… Promis !  
>Elle rit. D'un rire rauque, troublée… Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de sa discussion avec Josh.<br>- Alors ? relança-t-il.  
>- Alors, continue !<br>Il ferma les yeux de félicité. Puis il glissa ses doigts sur la pulpe brillante de ses lèvres et d'autorité, prit sa bouche et l'embrassa avec volupté. Étourdie de plaisir, elle ondula sous son corps lourd et tenta de dégager son bras pour l'étreindre davantage. Mais il accentua sa pression et attrapa l'autre main pour les immobiliser toutes les deux contre le mur.  
>- Dana…<br>- Mmm…  
>- Il me semble…<br>- Ouiiiii ?  
>- … que tu apprécies que je sois…<br>- Oh, mon Dieu Mulder !  
>Le mouvement circulaire de son bassin tout contre elle la rendait folle.<br>- … que je sois assez viril... Dans nos ébats, je veux dire.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour observer sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque d'un malentendu. Elle laissa échapper un murmure plaintif lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Elle reprit son souffle, tête baissée, et finalement se redressa et planta ses yeux noirs de désir dans les siens. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent où le temps se suspendit au rythme de sa poitrine. La question était lourde de sens. Elle le savait. Et finalement, comme le calme précède la tempête, elle murmura, posément :  
>- Oui. J'aime… Pas seulement ça, mais j'aime ça.<br>L'émotion faisait frissonner Mulder. Ses yeux verts d'ordinaire si clairs brillaient d'excitation, ses mains s'affranchissaient et effleuraient avec la délicatesse du musicien pour son instrument le derme tendre et chaud de son amante. Elle se sentit fondre sous son regard si doux et impérieux en même temps.  
>- Est-ce que tu aimerais que j'aille… un peu plus loin ?<br>Des étincelles enflammèrent l'émeraude de ses pupilles. Elle se noyait en lui. Elle baissa les paupières. Un court répit à la déferlante d'ondes sensuelles qui parcouraient son dos, de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Et lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle le fixa avec fièvre et confessa dans un souffle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
>- Je crois que j'essayerai bien…<br>Le sourire de son partenaire s'élargit. De ses paumes larges, il caressa ses épaules délicates et descendit en augmentant sa pression sur les contours de sa taille. Elle était encore bouleversée de son aveu, plus nue que nue. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, la peur la disputait à l'excitation. Un court instant, elle fut prise de remords.

- Dana ?  
>- Fox ?<br>- Veux-tu que nous convenions d'un code ?  
>Elle éclata de rire. Un rire libérateur. Un rire brouillé, altéré par l'excitation. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et murmura à son oreille :<br>- Je suis sérieux, agent Scully.  
>Elle frissonna.<br>- Je crois que je peux te faire confiance, non ?  
>- Méfie-toi !<br>Sa voix rauque la troubla.  
>- D'accord. Alors disons… euh…<br>- « Je me rends ! ».  
>- Pardon ? !<br>- « Je me rends ! ». Trois fois de suite. Et tu as ma promesse que je te libère dans la seconde.  
>- « Je me rends », essaya-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.<br>Il sourit et fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Mulder…  
>Il défit un bouton et introduisit une main baladeuse dans son soutien-gorge. Elle sursauta.<br>- Arrête, on va nous voir !  
>- Les veinards ! J'espère qu'ils apprécieront le spectacle, gloussa-t-il en posant son autre paume sur sa cuisse et en remontant lentement sa jupe.<br>Elle frémit en sentant ses doigts se faufiler vers l'intérieur de sa jambe.  
>- Oh mon Dieu, continue mais pas ici, je t'en prie !<br>- Comprends pas, grogna-t-il le nez dans son corsage en appuyant de plus en plus ses caresses sous la ceinture.  
>- « Je me rends ! ».<br>Il la prit sous les fesses et la souleva contre le mur en grognant de plus belle.  
>- Scully ! Oh bon sang Scully ! psalmodia-t-il en relevant vivement son chemisier pour baiser sa peau nue et brûlante.<br>Elle gémit à nouveau.  
>- Mulder !<br>- J'ai envie de toi, tout de suite !  
>- Dans la chambre, s'étrangla-t-elle.<br>- Ici !  
>Elle sentit sa main droite s'introduire entre leurs bassins et l'effleurer au travers de sa culotte. Elle allait défaillir ! Il y eut un bruit de pas dans le couloir.<br>- Stop Mulder, se débattit-elle dans une crise de panique. Quelqu'un vient !  
>- Bien lui en prenne !<br>- « Je me rends ! ».  
>Il interrompit son mouvement et leva son regard fiévreux vers elle.<br>- Je me rends ! Je me rends ! Je me rends ! supplia-t-elle.

Il la posa rapidement au sol, ôta sa veste et la lui passa autour des épaules pour dissimuler son apparence négligée. Un peu déboussolée, elle tira sur sa jupe, mais avant même qu'elle ait pu terminer, il lui saisit le poignet fermement pour l'attirer à son côté et rejoint le couloir central à grandes enjambées.  
>- Chérie, tu dois te reposer. Ce voyage t'a épuisé, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte alors qu'ils croisaient un homme au profil de représentant qui arrivait dans l'autre sens.<br>- Épuisant, oui, c'est le mot, souffla-t-elle encore secouée.  
>- Passe-moi la clef, tu veux ?<br>Elle s'exécuta en mode pilote automatique. Il introduit la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit en lui laissant le passage.  
>- Regarde si cette chambre est sympathique ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en poursuivant son petit manège.<br>Elle sourit.  
>- Mulder, je crois qu'il ne nous entend plus là…<br>Il lui rendit son sourire. Et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Surprise, elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui. Il la déshabillait d'un regard de braise. Elle sentit son corps s'enflammer instantanément de nouveau. Il restait debout, et la fixait avec une expression terriblement troublante. Il commença très lentement à défaire le nœud de sa cravate.  
>- Je vois que nous avons le lit adéquat, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et tranquille.<p>

Elle se retourna vers leur couchage. Il n'avait rien de spécial, lui semblait-il. Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face pour lui en faire la remarque, elle sursauta. Il s'était avancé sans bruit…  
>Il était très près. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son front. Il prit sa cravate entre ses doigts, la fit passer derrière le cou de Scully et se mit à jouer avec, faisant glisser la soie douce de gauche à droite sur sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse et le laissa coller son bassin contre le sien alors qu'il poursuivait le mouvement envoûtant contre sa peau. Elle basculait petit à petit dans un océan de sensations qui paralysait toute pensée, prête à s'abandonner sans résistance.<br>D'un tour de poignet, il réduisit la longueur du tissu et attira le visage déjà levé de sa partenaire vers le sien. Il approcha sa bouche et effleura ses lèvres. Elle était toute entière tendue vers lui et tenta de lui voler un baiser mais il esquiva malicieusement.  
>- Mulder…, soupira-t-elle en récupérant enfin l'usage de ses membres.<br>Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et monta sur la pointe de ses pieds pour essayer de l'atteindre et d'arracher ce baiser qu'il lui refusait.  
>Il rit en secouant la tête.<br>- Non, non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer ma belle !  
>- Qu'est-ce… ?<br>Tenant toujours la cravate dans ses mains, il la fit descendre dans le dos de Dana pour la maintenir au plus près de son corps. Soudain, il laissa filer la bande dans sa main gauche et d'un coup de rein, il renversa sa partenaire sur le matelas.

Elle hoqueta de surprise.  
>- Fox…, commença-t-elle…<br>Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, il sauta sur le lit, emprisonna sa taille entre ses cuisses et couvrit sa bouche d'une main large.  
>- Plus un mot, ma belle !<br>Elle se débattit, consciente de faire monter l'excitation en intensifiant le frottement de leurs deux corps. Elle parvint à le déséquilibrer et se dégagea une seconde de son étreinte. Attrapant son bras, elle réussit à le renverser mais il se servit de l'élan du mouvement pour rouler à nouveau sur elle de tout son poids.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? souffla-t-elle en se débattant de plus belle et en lui griffant involontairement le ventre.<br>- Ouch ! Mais c'est qu'elle se défend, la diablesse !  
>- Réponds !<br>- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !  
>- Tu crois ça ! Il va falloir argumenter un peu mieux !<br>- Arrête de causer, femme ! ordonna-t-il en lui chatouillant agressivement les côtes.  
>Elle éclata d'un rire rauque et lutta avec une telle force qu'elle finit par s'extirper de sa prise puissante. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle pourrait prendre l'avantage. Elle s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui pour l'immobiliser à son tour mais au dernier moment, il fit un écart sur le côté, empoigna son bras, lui replia dans le dos et la fit basculer contre les draps. Il s'assit confortablement sur ses reins en maintenant toujours le bras de Scully coincé en arrière et se pencha vers son oreille.<br>A bout de souffle, le visage tourné contre le matelas, elle abandonnait la lutte petit à petit.  
>Il prit délicatement le lobe entre ses dents et la titilla doucement instillant d'irrésistibles secousses en elle. Elle brûlait de désir et sentit des flots embraser son sexe humide alors qu'il lui murmurait d'une voix qui l'affolait.<br>- Je vais te faire subir les derniers outrages et je te jure que tu en redemanderas jusqu'à mourir de plaisir !  
>En toutes autres circonstances, elle aurait jugé tout ça ridicule, excessif, cliché voire hors de propos. Mais là, ces mots susurrés l'électrisaient littéralement.<br>Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui ôta sa veste d'un geste brusque et joignit ses deux mains derrière son dos. Elle risqua une ultime diversion comme le dernier rempart du réalisme face au fantasme.  
>- Tu vas abîmer ta cravate… articula-t-elle difficilement.<br>Il serra le nœud juste assez pour qu'elle se sente captive et à sa merci. Il testa sa résistance et lui répondit avec un large sourire en la tournant vers lui.  
>- Je crains de ne pas abîmer que ma cravate… Je crois que je vais aussi avoir besoin de ça !<br>Et lentement, sous le regard fiévreux de Scully, il déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise dévoilant petit à petit son torse puissant et sa peau brillante.  
>Elle s'enivrait des odeurs capiteuses de son corps d'homme. Les flammes dansaient au fond de son regard et irradiaient telles un buisson ardent. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et tout en le fixant avec une intensité qui le faisait frémir, elle souffla un coup vers le haut pour dégager son front d'une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait sur ses yeux bleus profonds comme les abysses. Il sentit son propre désir si fort qu'il en avait mal. Il tremblait presque de ne pas être déjà en elle alors qu'elle le contemplait elle aussi en proie aux foudres de la passion.<br>Il caressa ses lèvres gonflées et si sensuelles du bout du doigt. La bouche de son amante s'entrouvrit, laissant échapper des soupirs de plaisir et des râles de frustration. Puis il retira complètement son vêtement et le passa sous la tête de Dana.  
>- Je veux que tu écoutes ma petite musique comme jamais tu ne l'as écouté, Dana.<br>Elle le dévisagea bouleversée, profondément émue et le laissa lui nouer le tissu sur les yeux.  
>- Tu ne vois plus rien ? chuchota-t-il.<br>- Rien, confirma-t-elle dans un souffle rauque.

Et il se mit à défaire avec une lenteur insupportable son chemisier.  
>Elle se taisait, « écoutant » chacun de ses infimes mouvements, bataillant pour tenter de maîtriser sa respiration qui s'emballait. Ses tempes bourdonnaient, elle voyait rouge. Un rouge vibrant, ensorcelant, aveuglant. Elle sentait chaque parcelle de sa peau comme si sa conscience se retrouvait submergée par ses sensations. C'était la revanche du corps sur l'esprit, des sens sur la réflexion. Elle n'était plus capable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Son cerveau n'était plus qu'une peau qu'on caresse. Sa volonté, une feuille qu'une brise plie et soumet à son envie.<br>Elle était toute entière concentrée dans les quelques millimètres de ce carré de peau juste au-dessus de la clavicule sur lequel Mulder faisait glisser son doigt. Elle devenait ce cercle autour du nombril qu'il parcourait du bout de sa langue. Elle n'était plus que ce mamelon qu'il aspirait délicatement entre ses lèvres.  
>Et sa nuque qu'il léchait doucement jusque derrière l'oreille…<br>Et aussi l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'il baisait avec d'infinies tendresses…

Elle le sentit glisser ses deux paumes larges entre ses jambes.  
>Son tremblement était maintenant continu, irrépressible. Elle frissonnait à chaque contact de ses doigts.<br>Il ne pouvait pas être seul. C'étaient des dizaines de mains qui semblaient parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau. Des langues venues d'on ne sait où exploraient chaque recoin, enveloppant un orteil, prospectant l'arrière de ses genoux, suçant l'aréole de son sein avec une application studieuse et insoutenable.  
>Il fit tomber sa jupe sur le sol et avec d'infinies précautions, tira la culotte vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe le pied qu'il gratifia d'un baiser furtif.<p>

Et soudain, ses mains ne la touchèrent plus. Il ne parlait pas. Mais il était là.  
>Elle percevait son souffle rapide juste au-dessus d'elle.<br>Il la regardait, la déshabillait à nouveau par la force de ses yeux. Alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas.  
>Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus haut. Sa toison cuivrée était offerte à son examen amoureux. Elle restait là, nue ou presque, abandonnée, ouverte comme jamais.<br>Elle sentit le lit qui se mettait à tanguer dangereusement. Il se levait. Elle devina qu'il était debout juste au-dessus d'elle à l'enfoncement qu'elle percevait de chaque côté. Le cou tendu vers l'arrière, elle se tortilla pour essayer de remonter davantage sur le matelas et se soustraire à son observation et à cette caresse virtuelle qui la rendait folle. Elle commença à se redresser sur ses coudes non sans peine.  
>- Touche-moi, Fox ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça, je t'en prie !<br>Elle se consumait et c'est du bois dur qu'elle voulait embraser dans ses flammes !  
>- Fox !<br>Elle roula sur la gauche en espérant l'emporter dans sa chute, mais il bondit par terre avec légèreté en riant.  
>- Des impatiences, peut-être ?<br>- Mulder !  
>Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, il avait attrapé ses chevilles et la tirait jusqu'à ce que seul son dos repose encore sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla et elle expira, les lèvres tremblantes, en sentant qu'il installait ses genoux sur ses épaules. Elle priait. Que sa bouche vienne apaiser le feu au centre de son corps. Immédiatement. Ou à la rigueur, tout de suite !<br>Les mains de Fox tenaient fermement ses cuisses tendues comme un arc et sa tête se fraya un passage entre ses jambes. Les mèches en bataille de Mulder venaient effleurer comme une torture la peau fine si près de son point névralgique.  
>Il allait l'embrasser. Elle se savait au seuil de la jouissance, son sexe palpitant comme un cœur qui s'emballe. Ses lèvres du haut à lui viendraient doucement se poser sur ses lèvres à elle, les lèvres intimes qui exsudaient déjà leur écume blanche et salée. Elle l'attendait comme jamais elle n'avait attendu le baiser d'un homme sous son ventre.<br>Du dos de la main, il frôla la discrète broussaille dissimulant son pubis. Elle tressaillit et en s'appuyant sur ses poings liés, gesticula pour précipiter la rencontre. Qu'il la prenne ! A pleines mains, à plein membre. Qu'il l'enveloppe, qu'il l'investisse, qu'il la comble et la transperce de son désir triomphant. Et qu'il explose les vannes du barrage et libère les torrents de plaisir qui cognaient à la porte de son esprit.  
>Mais d'une paume ferme appuyée sur son ventre, il la repoussa doucement et se mit à souffler tout doucement sur le feu, l'attisant en attisant l'intolérable frustration. Elle gémit.<br>- Mulder, viens !

Il promenait son souffle tiède tout autour de son sexe.  
>- Au nom du ciel, Mulder, viens ! ! !<br>Il goûta avec délice sa supplication, mais poursuivit son petit jeu.  
>- Vous me tutoyez, ma belle ? ! Mais nous n'avons pas gardé les cochons ensemble !<br>Elle se serait damnée pour qu'il l'embrasse pleinement, goulûment. Elle abdiqua.  
>- D'accord, d'accord ! Venez ! Par pitié, venez, espèce de sale type !<br>- En effet, c'est nettement mieux comme ça !  
>- Mulder ! Prends-moi !<br>- C'est quand je veux, ma belle !  
>- Nooooooon !<br>De rage, elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Et jeta tout le poids de son corps contre lui. Ils roulèrent par terre.  
>- C'est inhumain ! Tu vas payer, Mulder !<br>Elle n'y voyait rien et se cognait autant contre les pieds du lit que contre son partenaire. Il n'avait aucun mal à se défendre et la releva vivement. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'elle se blesse, alors que ses poignets étaient toujours noués. Il la poussa contre le mur et plaqua sa main entre ses cuisses. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la faire taire et de lui couper la respiration.  
>- Pas très docile la gazelle, murmura-t-il à son oreille en pressant sa paume contre le sexe gonflé et palpitant.<p>

Lorsqu'il avait posé ses doigts sur le mont de venus, il avait senti tout le corps de son amie s'affaisser brusquement contre lui, comme si cette tension insupportable avait finalement réussi à rompre les digues. Et lorsqu'il aperçut une larme de dépit et de soulagement glisser lentement sur la joue de son amante à bout de forces, il fut soudain ébranlé et prit de remords. Du bout des lèvres, il lécha doucement la goutte salée et remonta son chemin jusqu'aux commissures de la bouche de Dana. Et tout en la serrant contre lui, il l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur. Ses lèvres souples caressaient sa bouche. Elle ne put résister aux assauts délicats et rendit les armes. Ses propres lèvres s'affranchirent et se mirent à explorer ardemment la bouche de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, assoiffés l'un de l'autre, partageant un baiser avide, ardent, haletant. Il était affamé, enflammé, empressé. Elle était chavirée, vorace mais tellement douce. Jamais, il ne l'avait senti si fragile et si forte qu'en cet instant. Jamais elle ne l'avait perçu si sauvage et si aimant qu'en ce moment.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea avec mille précautions sur le lit.  
>- Fais-moi confiance, lui murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.<br>- Je suis à toi, frémit-elle presque sans voix. Fais de moi ce que tu veux…, lâcha-t-elle dans un dernier souffle.  
>Elle pleurait. Il était bouleversé.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**Pause... ;-)**_

_**...**_

_**Mais ne croyez pas que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci beaucoup Mlissa et Syl :-)**_

_**J'ai pausé... je reprends ;-p**_

_**Notez que c'est toujours NC 21 ! (vous n'aimez pas le sexe explicite : rendez-vous un peu plus tard, je vous promets une conclusion lisible par tous :-))**_

* * *

><p>Avec des gestes doux à en mourir, il défit les liens et entreprit de la débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. A tâtons, elle essaya de l'agripper mais il se dérobait gentiment et emprisonna ses mains d'une poigne de velours. Il embrassa chacun de ses doigts et ses deux paumes tendres. Il redessina ses lignes de vie, de chance et de cœur du bout de sa langue agile. Elle le laissa faire, sans chercher à orienter leurs ébats, goûtant les caresses comme autant de fulgurantes preuves d'amour. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il fit passer ses bras au-dessus de leurs visages et qu'il les attacha à la tête de lit. Dans l'opération, il avait placé son genou entre ses cuisses et excitait son amante par des pressions très maitrisées. Elle expira et cambra ses reins en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Elle tenta de plaquer davantage encore son sexe glissant contre sa jambe, mais il en avait décidé autrement.<br>Cette fois, il s'installa de côté. Il s'octroya quelques secondes pour poser son regard sur le corps parfait et si troublant de sa compagne. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice en étoile près de son sein gauche. Une balle qui aurait dû la tuer mais à laquelle elle avait survécu grâce peut-être au sacrifice de ce curieux photographe. Il posa sa bouche à cet endroit, avec amour, comme un baume sur une vieille blessure. Il traça des routes sinueuses autour de sa poitrine et sur son ventre blanc qui convergeaient vers son triangle cuivré. Elle ondulait comme une vague sous ses doigts fureteurs et indiscrets. Il contemplait avec émotion sa figure bouleversée qui dodelinait de droite à gauche. La transpiration collait ses sublimes cheveux auburn sur ses joues roses et son cou tendu. Une mèche flamboyante se glissait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes qui psalmodiaient son nom comme un mantra, un murmure originel.  
>- Mulder… !<br>La chemise nouée lui dissimulait son regard de braise, mais les grognements qui remontaient du fond de sa gorge chaude lui en disaient tout autant. Elle était belle à tomber. Il se serait noyé en elle. Il pourrait cesser de boire et de manger pour ne s'alimenter qu'à la source de sa féminité. Et oui, pour elle, il voulait bien mourir d'amour.  
>- Maintenant Mulder !<br>- Dana, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.  
>Il fit glisser sa main entre ses cuisses brûlantes. Elle se contracta brusquement dans un mouvement reflexe.<br>- Oui…, supplia-t-elle la voix brisée par le désir.  
>Il dégagea ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres. Cette odeur lui faisait tourner la tête. Et Dieu que son nectar était bon !<br>Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, à bout de bras, sans la toucher. Elle devina l'ombre de son poids et se tendit vers le haut pour sentir le contact de sa peau. Bandant ses muscles, il joua de leurs deux chairs, effleurant son corps dans un mouvement ample et se soulevant lorsqu'elle cherchait à précipiter leur rencontre. L'effort était tel qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes et à chaque fois que l'une d'elle tombait sur le corps de sa compagne, elle tressaillait de plus en plus fort. De sa langue, elle cherchait son visage et léchait le sel de sa peau avec volupté. Entravée, elle ne pouvait que se soumettre au rythme lent, ensorcelant qu'il lui imposait.  
>- Viens ! Viens ou je vais mourir !<br>Elle réussit à passer ses jambes derrière ses reins et à le ramener brièvement tout contre son pubis. La sensation du pénis large et dur contre ses lèvres provoqua une nouvelle marée bouillonnante en elle.

- Jambes à plat, chuchota-t-il, ou je m'éloigne !  
>- Continue et je vais jouir sans toi, menaça-t-elle.<br>- Alors tu jouiras au moins deux fois, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.  
>Il avait cessé de bouger. Et elle voulait qu'il bouge ! Vaincue, elle s'exécuta. Elle gémit lorsqu'immédiatement, il reprit ses mouvements mais en effleurant cette fois les contours de sa cavité intime avec son sexe gonflé et maladroit.<br>Elle aurait juré qu'il le faisait exprès ! De se tromper. D'appuyer légèrement là où il n'y avait pas d'ouverture. De chatouiller le haut de ses cuisses. De frôler son clitoris de son membre maintenant trempé à sa propre source.  
>Et soudain il fut là. A la porte de son vagin. Il s'introduisit légèrement, elle étouffa un feulement sourd et il resta là, au seuil, un ou deux centimètres seulement en elle. Il ressortit et entra à nouveau à peine plus loin. Lorsque pour la troisième fois, il recommença son insoutenable manège, elle ne put se retenir : elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à le traiter de tous les noms et à cet instant enfin, lorsqu'il vit naitre un « <em>Mulder ! <em>» furibard sur ses lèvres, il arma son rein et dans un mouvement fulgurant d'une agilité redoutable, il la pénétra jusqu'au plus profond de son être.  
>Elle ne s'y attendait tellement plus que la surprise lui arracha un cri de plaisir bientôt nourri au pilonnement de Mulder, couvert de sueur et qui, en transe, martelait son pubis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.<br>Elle perdait la tête. Où était le haut ? Le bas ? Le plaisir dans son ventre se diffusait comme le feu approche la poudre et tout d'un coup, ce fut l'explosion, le big bang, la rupture du dernier barrage qui lâcha des chevaux de jouissance dévalant les pentes de son corps, enflammant chaque pore de sa peau et qui la souleva littéralement dans un tremblement furieux. Les vagues déferlaient sur elle, puissantes comme des bourrasques. Livrée à ces convulsions profondes, irrépressibles, presque violentes qui la tendaient comme la corde de l'arc, elle se sentit défaillir, sur le point de perdre connaissance.  
>Elle avait atteint les sommets. Elle pouvait mourir.<p>

Il sentait son vagin se contracter le long des veines de son sexe au bord de l'implosion. La sensation était bouleversante, intense au point d'en être presque insupportable. Il étreignit Dana de toutes se forces et poursuivit, frissonnant de fièvre, ses mouvements en elle. Il aurait voulu aller plus profondément encore pour se fondre en elle et fusionner leurs deux êtres comme la boule originelle. Il ne pourrait plus retenir longtemps sa jouissance.  
>Elle supplia dans des mots mélangés et inaudibles, implorant sa pitié, le conjurant en larmes d'arrêter. Elle tirait sur la cravate, mobilisant tous ses muscles dans un ultime sursaut pour se soustraire à une jouissance telle qu'elle pressentait avec une absolue certitude que sa raison ne pourrait jamais y survivre.<br>Dans un brouillard, il se souvint que ce n'était pas le code et agrippa sa taille de ses mains larges pour la maintenir sous son contrôle. Les spasmes autour de son pénis étaient de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus violents et rapprochés. A bout de souffle, il enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine et lâcha tout son air dans ses derniers coups de reins en ahanant. Et l'orgasme jaillit, libérant en un jet vainqueur sa semence dans le ventre tant aimé.  
>Il s'écrasa sur elle, tremblant et sans force.<br>Et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, nus l'un contre l'autre, le plaisir à vif, secoués de frissonnements incontrôlables et ravagés par la passion.

Lentement, il reprit ses esprits et prit avec d'infinies délicatesses ses lèvres dans les siennes, l'embrassant avec une douceur bouleversante. Il posa ses yeux sur le tissu blanc qui couvrait le regard de Scully, sur sa gorge renversée et ses lèvres tremblantes. Sur les gouttes de sueurs et de larmes qui perlaient sur son front brûlant et ses joues empourprées. Il fit courir sa main sur sa peau de soie et jusqu'entre leurs deux bassins et lui souffla à l'oreille.  
>- Je t'aime comme un fou !<br>- Aime-moi encore alors, mon amour ! balbutia-t-elle encore pantelante et devinant sa question muette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et re-pause ! MDR !<strong>_

_**Non, parce que sinon, c'est trop d'émotions, non ? ;-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Et on continue !**_

_**Attention : c'est toujours réservé à un public averti. ;-)**_

* * *

><p>Il crevait d'envie de venir boire à sa fontaine. Non sans un fugitif déchirement, il se retira d'elle pour passer plus librement sa main. Il enveloppa de sa paume le sexe tumescent et de façon presque imperceptible, se mit à le masser graduellement, d'abord en exerçant une pression infime mais déjà foudroyante, puis en appuyant sa caresse… lentement. Il guettait dans les attitudes de Scully le point de rupture, et lorsqu'il la sentait prête à défaillir, il calmait le jeu pour mieux reprendre après.<br>Tout en poursuivant son mouvement, il posa tendrement sa bouche sur ses mamelons rouges et durs et téta délicatement ses boutons saillants. Puis sa langue s'aventura un peu plus bas, tourna autour du nombril, se perdit quelques secondes sur le ventre blanc qui montait et descendait de plus en plus rapidement au rythme de la respiration de Dana. Il approchait de la zone de tous les dangers et la sentait toute tendue vers cette rencontre.  
>Il ôta sa main et releva la tête.<br>- Tu pourras supporter que je vienne t'embrasser… par ici… ?  
>Il effleura insensiblement son clitoris.<br>- … ou tu te rends ? !  
>- Je mourrais peut-être mais je ne me rends pas ! jura-t-elle vaillamment en réprimant l'envie de se dérober à sa caresse.<br>- Je reconnais bien là ma guerrière préférée ! En garde alors !  
>- Je suis sans arme, Mulder et je ne peux toujours pas te voir…<br>- Quel dommage ! jubila-t-il.  
>Et il plongea son visage entre les cuisses humides de son amante. Elle tressaillit, contracta ses abdominaux et tenta de refermer ses jambes en les relevant contre son ventre. Mais il la saisit fermement de ses bras puissants et l'obligea à écarter les cuisses. Tout en la maintenant complètement ouverte de ses mains larges, il approcha sa bouche de la vulve éclose comme une fleur de passion.<br>Elle retenait son souffle, essayant de se préparer à le recevoir. Elle avait la sensation vertigineuse de s'apprêter à affronter sans la moindre défense l'œil d'un cyclone.  
>Très doucement, il posa un premier baiser au sommet de ses pétales grenat. Puis lentement, il darda sa langue entre ses lèvres et la promena tout autour du bouton de plaisir qui s'épanouissait déjà. Subtilement, il traça des cercles concentriques autour de lui, resserrant ses assauts comme autant de tortures de plus en plus près de l'extrémité si vulnérable.<br>Au bord de l'apoplexie, elle remuait son bassin en une danse sensuelle pour tenter de le diriger et de l'amener exactement là où elle l'appelait de tous ses vœux. Il la regardait faire avec bonheur et voulut accompagner son mouvement. Avec mille précautions, il fit couler ses mains derrière son dos et tout en se mettant à genoux face à elle, il la souleva délicatement. Il se positionna pour qu'elle puisse confortablement laisser reposer ses lombaires sur ses cuisses à lui et enlaça sa taille avec émotion.  
>Elle n'avait pas pu voir sa position mais elle reconnaissait ses gestes tendres et précis. De son talon, elle caressa le dos voûté de son partenaire. Il plaça à nouveau ses paumes sous ses reins et monta à sa bouche son sexe offert comme jamais. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser profondément. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre elle, ses pieds reposaient contre les épaules de Mulder. Elle était aussi ouverte que possible, exposée et sans défense face aux sollicitations buccales de son amant.<br>Il le savait et attaqua doucement du plat de sa langue tiède et délicieuse comme le miel le délicat clitoris. Il le lécha, voluptueusement, piane-piane jusqu'à la sentir se convulser à chaque passage. Puis avec gourmandise, il fouilla délicatement ses lèvres provoquant des borborygmes de plénitude chez Scully. Il joua ainsi un moment et soudain, il enfouit malicieusement son visage dans cette intimité vibrante, enivrante et insinua le bout de sa langue dans l'étroitesse vaginale.  
>Elle se cambra contre ses paumes en laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il insista, explorant avec agilité ses parois cachées et finalement, s'en détacha pour saisir entre ses lèvres le clitoris gonflé et glissant d'écume.<br>Elle tressaillit. Il sourit. Il avait un plan…

Il se mit à suçoter le bouton rose, d'abord presque imperceptiblement puis en augmentant l'intensité de son aspiration petit à petit.  
>- Mon Dieu, Mulder !… articula-t-elle le souffle court, en se tendant par réflexe contre sa bouche. C'est insupportable !<br>Il interrompit sa caresse.  
>- Tu as raison, j'arrête ! convint-il sérieux comme un pape.<br>- Hein ? hoqueta-t-elle stupéfaite. C'est… Tu plaisantes là ? !  
>- Non pas du tout. Je me conduis très mal avec toi.<br>- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
>- Rien. C'est juste que… je crois vraiment qu'il faut se parler ! C'est important en amour… insista-t-il réprimant un rire face à l'expression consternée de Dana.<br>- N'importe quoi ! Ce qui est important là, tout de suite, c'est…  
>- Quoi ? triompha-t-il.<br>Elle soupira et finit par murmurer d'une voix rauque et très basse.  
>- Mulder, je t'en conjure, embrasse-moi… !<br>- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu !  
>- Embrasse-moi, je t'en prie, chuchota-t-elle à peine plus fort. J'ai envie de toi…<br>- J'entends rien…  
>- Bon sang, Mulder ! Viens m'embrasser, au nom du ciel ! hurla-t-elle à deux doigts d'imploser.<br>- T'embrasser où ? finassa-t-il au comble du ravissement.  
>- Mulder !<br>Il éclata de rire.  
>- D'accord mais… Dana, avant que… bon je fasse ce que tu viens de dire…<br>- Epargne-moi ton petit numéro de sainte-nitouche !  
>- Avant - il ne se démonterai pas -, je souhaiterais qu'on discute d'une question de fond…<br>- Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ?  
>- Je n'oserai pas. Alors, j'aimerais que tu considères extrêmement sérieusement la question suivante...<br>- C'est ça. Il se paye ma tête !  
>- La scientifique que tu es ne devrait pas mépriser les débats de fond, sermonna-t-il.<br>- Je ne suis plus scientifique, Mulder ! Je ne suis même plus une femme à cette seconde. Là, je jure que je ne suis qu'un sexe qui t'appelle ! Et qui t'implore de le prendre, de le combler et de le soumettre jusqu'à ce que je jouisse à en perdre la raison !  
>Il sourit aux anges. Il adorait l'entendre parler comme ça.<br>- Réponds d'abord !  
>- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? grommela-t-elle folle furieuse et en même temps, de plus en plus excitée parce qu'elle pressentait bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.<br>- Bien ! déclara-t-il visiblement très satisfait. Alors : qu'est-ce qui est le mieux : les doigts ou la bouche ?

- ...

- Doc ? Les doigts ou la bouche ?  
>Le fou-rire qui la saisit fut irrépressible et secoua son corps en nage de soubresauts incontrôlables. Emporté par son hilarité, Fox étreignit sa taille avec passion et s'abattit sur elle en riant de bon cœur.<br>- Sors de ce corps, _Josh _et laisse-moi respirer, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux spasmes.  
>- Tu adores quand je t'écrase ! Et je ne te libérerai que lorsque j'aurais ma réponse.<br>- Tu es inouï !  
>Elle peinait à se remettre.<br>- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Alors ?  
>- Sérieusement ?<br>- Très sérieusement !  
>Elle souffla un grand coup et s'efforça de ralentir l'emballement dans sa poitrine.<br>- C'est un choix cornélien…, commença-t-elle.  
>De sa bouche, il attrapa gentiment une larme salée qui coulait encore le long de sa joue.<br>- Et ? murmura-t-il.  
>- Et je dirais bien…<br>Elle ménageait ses effets. Et à son ton espiègle et son souffle court qui transpirait l'érotisme, il devina sa pensée.  
>- … je dirais bien « les deux, mon colonel ! », conclut-elle.<br>- Ensemble ? gloussa-t-il en affectant une mine consternée.  
>- Ensemble !<br>- Vous êtes bien exigeante, ma p'tite dame !  
>- Vous êtes plein de ressources il me semble…<br>Il rit.  
>- Parle-moi de mes ressources. J'adore ça !<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? sourit-elle.  
>- Mmm… Des choses gentilles… qui stimuleraient mes performances par exemple, suggéra-t-il facétieusement.<br>Elle sentit sa bouche redescendre à nouveau entre ses cuisses et ses doigts habiles la caresser doucement.  
>- D'accord… Tu as des mains de magicien, Mulder. Et tu me fais tourner la tête…<br>- Continue…  
>- … Tu es un tourbillon qui m'emporte… et je me perds en toi comme dans un manège…<br>- Encore, Scully !  
>- Ta bouche !… Elle est de miel… et tes lèvres m'enflamment…<br>- Celles-ci ?  
>- Oh mon Dieu, oui !<br>Elle se tut, étourdie de sensations, affolée par ses caresses.  
>- Tu ne dis plus rien ?<br>- C'est que… J'en perds… mes mots… Où sont mes mots ? gémit-elle en grimaçant comiquement.  
>- Par ici peut-être ? proposa-t-il en introduisant tendrement un doigt en elle.<br>Elle inspira vivement et s'arc-bouta en se tendant vers ses lèvres brûlantes. Il passa son bras derrière ses reins et se retourna pour s'agenouiller au-dessus d'elle. Tout en continuant à attiser son excitation en la caressant avec la pulpe de son doigt, il se pencha entre ses jambes et se mit à lécher avec une lenteur et une suavité affolante son sexe bouleversé.  
>- Mulder, tu es le diable ! frémit-elle.<br>- Encore…, intima-t-il.  
>- Je veux bien brûler en enfer pour un seul de tes baisers… Je veux bien me damner pour sentir ta langue m'explorer et me tyranniser jusqu'à ce que j'en crève !<br>Il augmenta la pression de son baiser.  
>- Je veux…<br>Il serra ses cuisses contre la poitrine de Dana, emprisonnant ainsi son corps transi et redoubla d'ardeur dans son étreinte.  
>- Je veux…, bredouilla-t-elle totalement désorientée.<br>Sa prière mourut sur ses lèvres et se mua en un grondement de jouissance. Elle se consumait de plaisir, brûlante de fièvre, tremblante comme un nouveau né… Le rythme des caresses combinées de la bouche et du doigt de Fox montait en puissance, arrachant des sanglots à Scully. Elle n'était plus capable de prononcer la moindre parole.  
>Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, l'orgasme la cueillit enfin, brisa ses plus infimes résistances, et la déposa en haut d'un sommet vertigineux. Et le séisme l'emporta, la ravageant à chacune de ses répliques, alors même que l'épicentre s'élargissait, s'élargissait toujours plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il la contienne toute entière et l'abandonne nue et sans force comme le tsunami se retire de la plage à jamais transfigurée.<p>

Il roula légèrement sur le coté tout en enlaçant la taille fine de son amante. Il dégagea ses jambes pour les allonger près de son visage magnifié par le plaisir et la contempla émerveillé quelques instants. Elle était tellement belle ainsi livrée à son extase, si excitante, et par-dessus tout, terriblement émouvante.  
>Du bout de son orteil, il caressa son cou dégoulinant d'eau et vint s'amuser près de ses lèvres. Ca lui arracha un rire rauque et voilé.<br>- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouvel organe qui tente de m'investir ?  
>- Mon pied !<br>- Je me disais bien !  
>Elle lui rendit la pareille en tentant à l'aveuglette de lui chatouiller la figure.<br>- Tu es vexante ! s'esclaffa-t-il en retirant son membre.  
>- Non, non ! Laisse…<br>- Tu es sûre ?  
>- J'aime tes odeurs, toutes tes odeurs !<br>De ses mains généreuses, il caressa avec tendresse la courbe des hanches de Scully, ses fesses rondes et délicates. Puis, il installa sa tête contre sa cuisse, posa une main possessive sur son pubis encore chaud et huma ses arômes sensuels et ses senteurs intimes.  
>- Moi aussi, j'aime toutes tes odeurs… Tu permets que je reste un peu comme ça ?<br>- Ce que tu veux, Mulder… Ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-elle engourdie de bien-être et sur le point de s'abandonner entre les bras de Morphée… Mulder ?

- ...?

- Merci…  
>- Tout le plaisir était pour moi !<br>- Ça, c'est pas vrai ! protesta-t-elle mollement dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil rempli de songes délicieux.  
>Cela le fit sourire. Il ceignit avec amour le corps apaisé de Dana, cette femme sublime qui s'était donnée à lui comme aucune autre ne l'avait jamais fait… Et sombra à son tour dans les limbes de la nuit.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**On continue : Cette partie est moins descriptive que la précédente (même si on reste dans le même contexte) **_

_**Disons plus M que MA**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**;-)**_

* * *

><p>Il émergea le premier.<br>- Vivante ?  
>- A peine, répondit-elle en riant. Tu peux… ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Ta chemise s'il te plaît. Tu veux bien l'ôter de mes yeux ? Je voudrais te voir !<br>- Oups pardon, j'oubliais.  
>Il se redressa pour se mettre juste au-dessus d'elle et défit lentement le bandeau de chemise. Elle ouvrit les yeux petit à petit en plissant les paupières et finit par le distinguer à la pale lueur de la lune et des étoiles qui s'infiltrait dans la chambre. Il guettait son premier regard comme la première eau dans le désert. Et ce regard le cloua littéralement sur place. Il le transperçait de son bleu si pur. Et l'humidité au fond de ce bleu le bouleversait.<br>Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle bougea légèrement et avec l'aide empressée de son amant, parvint à s'asseoir, les mains toujours nouées sur le côté.  
>Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, quelques instants. Calant leurs respirations profondes l'une sur l'autre pour éviter qu'elles ne s'emballent. Et elle articula dans un souffle court.<br>- Détache-moi, Mulder. Je veux t'embrasser.  
>- Ah, je ne sais pas…, louvoya-t-il.<br>- Détache-moi ! Laisse-moi te caresser, susurra-t-elle.  
>- Je réfléchis… Non !<br>- Laisse-moi te caresser… partout…  
>- Tu n'as pas forcément besoin de tes mains pour ça, taquina-t-il.<br>- Mais j'ai besoin de mes doigts pour bien jouer de la petite flûte, aguicha-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
>Il éclata de rire.<br>- Tu es irrécupérable ! Si Josh t'entendait ! Docteur « _La fellation, c'est pas une obligation ! _»…  
>- Ce garçon était vraiment mal dégrossi, commenta-t-elle en faisant glisser doucement son pied vers l'entrejambe de Mulder avec des yeux brillants.<br>- Moi, il y a 15 ans ! Eh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arme non conventionnelle ? protesta-t-il en s'écartant du pied inquisiteur.  
>- Détache-moi parce que sinon, tu vas rater quelque chose !<br>- Chantage !  
>- Je veux te faire l'amour à mon tour, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix grave et affolante.<br>- Dana ! Je sais que tu me vois comme un étalon en rut…  
>Elle pouffa.<br>- … mais là, ça ne va pas être possible, tu sais…  
>- Laisse-moi essayer. J'ai envie de te toucher…<br>Son visage redevint sérieux et elle murmura avec fièvre.  
>- … J'ai envie de te palper… Je veux pouvoir m'allonger sur toi et t'étreindre comme jamais.<br>Il passa un doigt sur sa joue avec douceur.  
>- Je suis mort, Scully ! Je t'ai tout donné, tu sais.<br>- Je sais, souffla-t-elle très émue.  
>Il s'était approché. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, lutta contre la cravate qui tenait toujours ses mains attachées et se tendit vers lui. Elle déposa un baiser effleuré sur ses lèvres, très lentement.<br>- Jamais personne ne m'avait aimé comme ça, Fox… murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.  
>- Je suis le premier alors ? plaisanta-t-il sur le même ton mais profondément touché.<br>- Tu es le seul. Elle l'embrassa de façon un peu plus appuyée. Tu es l'unique, poursuivit-elle d'une voix sourde…  
>Elle planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Sans faux-semblants, à nue.<br>- … et je t'aime… et je ne parle pas que de l'amant. C'est l'homme en entier que j'aime de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme.  
>Elle lui sourit gravement.<br>- Détache-moi, je t'en prie.  
>Il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à sa voix basse et pressante.<br>- Dis-moi oui.  
>- Tu es une redoutable prédatrice, Dana ! capitula-t-il en défaisant ses liens avec mille précautions. Tu le sais ?<br>- Tu te trompes. Je suis juste une redoutable amoureuse, corrigea-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
>Avec une infinie tendresse, elle s'installa sur ses genoux et colla son bassin contre celui de Mulder. Elle leva les mains vers son visage, caressa ses tempes en sueur, ses joues que les pousses de poils commençaient à assombrir. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur ses lèvres… et vint l'embrasser avec tant d'amour qu'il en frémit.<br>- Je ne te demanderai rien, tu sais. Tu as droit au repos du guerrier…  
>- Je peux dormir alors ? plaisanta-t-il tout en flattant la peau fine juste au-dessus de ses hanches.<br>- Tu peux essayer, chuchota-t-elle en le renversant sur le dos et en s'abattant sur son torse puissant pour le couvrir de baisers.  
>Elle se noyait dans ses effluves virils et musqués et se mit à lui prodiguer mille baisers et caresses, ondulant sur sa peau moite, coulant sa langue dans chaque creux, chaque colline, étreignant ses hanches comme le point d'amarrage de leurs deux corps. Et doucement, elle s'insinua juste sous le pelvis. Il était là, l'animal… discret, mais réagissant déjà subtilement à ses approches… Elle sourit en elle-même. Elle pouvait entamer la danse ainsi. Elle en connaissait les pas. Mais son instinct lui souffla qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait une ouverture pour une chorégraphie légèrement différente.<br>- Mulder ? Quelque chose te préoccupe ? s'enquit-elle en déposant un baiser espiègle sur une chair hautement sensible.  
>Il tressaillit en lâchant un petit rire. Elle avait perçu son trouble. Il eut un sourire mystérieux.<br>- Ben…  
>Il hésitait un peu.<br>- Je me demandais…  
>- Mmm ?<br>- C'était comment ?  
>Elle resta un moment sans rien dire. Savourant la justesse de son intuition.<br>- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? sonda-t-elle finalement d'un air sibyllin.  
>- Je crois… Je suis curieux !<br>- Ça ne s'explique pas... Elle saisit la cravate et s'assit sur lui enserrant sa taille entre ses cuisses encore trempées. Tes mains, Fox, exigea-t-elle d'une voix douce comme le miel en se penchant au-dessus de son visage.  
>Il écarquilla les yeux.<br>- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?  
>- Je suis très sérieuse, murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser la soie sur les lèvres pleines de Mulder.<br>- Je ne sais pas…  
>Il protestait pour la forme. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Elle savait que ça faisait partie du jeu. On ne renonce pas si facilement au contrôle de la situation, surtout lorsqu'on est un homme, conditionné dès son plus jeune âge à prendre en main les choses, à dominer sa vie…<br>- Il me semblait pourtant que tu éprouvais une curiosité évidente pour certains phénomènes… inexpliqués !  
>Il rit.<br>- Ah dans ce cas. Si c'est un X-File, c'est très différent !  
>- C'en est un ! Crois-moi.<br>- Alors attache-moi. Je tiens à explorer personnellement ce dossier. Dussé-je le payer très cher de ma personne !  
>- Voilà un homme d'abnégation ! taquina-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.<br>Et avec amour, elle serra le lien autour de ses poignets…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Alors ? Verdict ?  
>De ses doigts fins, elle parcourait avec délicatesse la verge enfin au repos. Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.<br>- Alors ? !… Tu es une sorcière !  
>- Peut-être…<br>Changeant de position, elle sourit en libérant les mains de son homme et déposa un doux baiser au creux des poignets rougis par le frottement.  
>- … Mais dans ce cas, j'exige que ce soit toi mon bûcher…<br>Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Dana et la ramena contre son torse. Elle leva ses yeux émus vers lui et ils se regardèrent longuement, sans prononcer une parole, partageant seulement le bien-être absolu d'être ainsi ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. De sa main libre, il caressa ses cheveux roux soyeux puis l'embrassa avec douceur. Tout en restant étroitement enlacés, ils s'allongèrent et s'installèrent pour reprendre leur nuit. Elle se lova au creux de son épaule, glissant une jambe entre ses cuisses. Il remonta le drap sur eux et la serra contre lui, humant le parfum exquis de sa peau de nacre.

- Je t'aime, Fox…  
>Il resserra son étreinte.<br>- Je t'aime aussi… Je suis moins doué pour le dire mais je n'en pense pas moins.  
>- Tu es très doué pour le prouver !<br>Il rit.  
>- Dois-je comprendre que tu as apprécié ces petites innovations ?<br>- C'est un euphémisme ! Tu as besoin que je développe ? ajouta-t-elle en le regardant d'un air mutin.  
>- Pas vraiment, en fait ! Je crois que je m'en suis douté, sourit-il.<br>- J'ai adoré… mais…  
>- Mais ?<br>- Je ne veux pas que tu te dises que dorénavant ça devra toujours être comme ça.  
>Il se tourna vers elle avec des yeux brillants de gratitude. Cette femme était une bénédiction !<br>- C'est vrai… continua-t-elle. C'était fantastique parce que… c'était… surprenant… inhabituel… ! Mais ça ne doit pas être tous les jours Noël…  
>- Il n'y a plus de magie sinon…<br>- Oui. C'est l'ordinaire qui fait l'extraordinaire. Et l'amour est aussi là dans l'ordinaire.  
>Il l'écoutait le cœur battant. Elle poursuivit gravement.<br>- Si on se disait que l'ordinaire, ce n'est pas assez et qu'on le fuyait en s'obligeant chaque jour à davantage de performances, on prendrait vite d'autres habitudes. Un jour, on se dirait que ça ne va plus, qu'il faut encore se renouveler, et de fil en aiguille, on rentrerait dans une spirale de la surenchère et ce serait sans fin jusqu'à ce que forcément notre incapacité à se satisfaire nous revienne en pleine figure… et nous sépare. Et moi, je veux rester à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
>Il médita cette déclaration, plus ému qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Et finalement, déclara d'un air rasséréné.<br>- Alors, j'ai encore le droit à l'amour vite fait le matin ou avant de se coucher ?  
>Elle rit.<br>- Tu auras toujours le droit à l'amour vite fait à condition que je sois un minimum disposée !  
>- … Et que nous prenions à d'autres moments le temps d'approfondir les choses.<br>- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche !  
>Il roula sur elle.<br>- Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime, Dana ?  
>Elle écarquilla les yeux. Voilà bien une question à laquelle elle n'avait jamais espéré de réponse.<br>- Euh… Parce que ? ! essaya-t-elle.  
>Il éclata de rire, conscient qu'en temps normal, il aurait en effet probablement opposé ce genre de boutade en réponse à une telle question. Mais cette nuit n'était pas « normale »…<br>- Parce que tu ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'aime !… Parce que tu me donnes le droit d'être juste médiocre quand je prends du plaisir sans penser à toi…  
>Il redevenait sérieux.<br>- … Parce que je me sens roi quand je te fais l'amour à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites…  
>Elle le dévisageait, bouleversée, les larmes aux yeux..<br>- … Parce que, poursuivit-il, tes yeux me renversent et parce que, par miracle, ils brillent à m'en faire frémir lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi… Parce que tu es toujours là dans les pires situations comme dans les meilleures… Parce que tu me surprends encore tous les jours… Parce que tu es belle à tomber…

- ...

- Dana ?  
>Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et articula non sans peine.<br>- C'est tout ?  
>Il sourit.<br>- Ce sera tout.  
>- C'est un peu court, jeune homme ! Non ?<br>- Je la trouve d'une longueur parfaite !  
>- Tu as raison, convint-elle en retenant un rire. Et puis, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte !<br>- Je crois, en effet, que c'est plutôt l'art qui prime sur les aspects purement … quantitatifs, tu vois !  
>Elle gloussa.<br>- Et ce soir, ton art était parfait ! Tu peux me la refaire ?  
>- Euh… On parle bien de…<br>- Ta déclaration, Mulder ! Il faut absolument que je l'enregistre !  
>Elle rit devant sa mine déconfite.<br>- Scully, je pensais que tu savais que mes déclarations étaient des œuvres éphémères…  
>- Voire virtuelles ? plaisanta-t-elle.<br>- … Mais sache que mon amour, même non déclaré, est éternel !  
>- Et sache que… idem !<br>Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Il la serra contre son cœur.  
>- Bonne nuit, mon amour…<br>- Bonne nuit, mon amour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**_On revient à une partie plus sage quoi que... pas forcément pour toutes les oreilles peut-être ;-)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>8h00…<em>**

- J'ai fini, murmura-t-il à son oreille tandis que, tête renversée et yeux fermés, elle goûtait encore le jet d'eau brûlant dégoulinant sur sa peau.  
>- Tant que tes mains resteront sur moi, je crois que je n'aurais pas la force de m'extirper de cette douche, avoua-t-elle.<br>Il rit et fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine.  
>- Je ne suis pas certain de t'avoir suffisamment savonné par ici…<br>- Ni moi par là, répliqua-t-elle en posant sa paume sur son membre bien éveillé.  
>- Diable ! La riposte !<br>Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa sous la pluie chaude qui les enveloppait noyant la salle de bain sous une vapeur épaisse. Elle répondit langoureusement à son baiser et annonça finalement.  
>- Mulder ?<br>- Mmm…  
>- Je vais faire preuve d'une force morale surhumaine : je sors ! annonça-t-elle déterminée. Josh doit nous attendre maintenant.<br>- Vas-y, ô force morale, et ne te laisses pas détourner de ta mission par ces doigts ensorcelants qui n'obéissent qu'à eux-mêmes, susurra Mulder en parcourant son dos et en s'immisçant vers le bas de ses reins.  
>Elle rit mais ne céda pas.<br>- Je vais le chercher et on se retrouve au café d'en face. Ça te va ?  
>- Ça me va à condition que tu passes quelques vêtements d'abord. Sinon notre jeune ami va faire une attaque, rétorqua-t-il en se rinçant l'œil.<br>- Je vais considérer la question, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en lui balançant la serviette dans la figure.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Il les vit apparaître avec un certain soulagement. Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'il les attendait et le temps lui avait semblé bien long.  
>- Bonjour Josh.<br>- B'jour agent Mulder.  
>Fox se rappela in extremis qu'il n'était pas censé avoir déjà croisé sa collègue ce matin.<br>- Salut Scully.  
>- Salut Mulder. Bien dormi ? rétorqua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.<br>Josh leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avec un air affligé. Mulder fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.  
>- Comme un pacha ! J'ai une faim de loup. Et… je vous préviens : je ne vous ai pas attendu pour commander, ajouta-t-il en regardant arriver d'un air gourmand une énorme assiette avec œufs frits, lard, toasts, confiture, kiwi, pancakes et sirop d'érable.<br>- Et voilà votre café, annonça la serveuse avec un sourire. Messieurs, dames, que désirez-vous ? s'enquit-elle en se retournant vers Josh et Dana.  
>- La même chose que lui, commanda le jeune en salivant devant l'amoncellement délicieux.<br>- C'est noté. Et pour, madame ?  
>Elle hésitait, furieusement tentée, mais sous le regard des deux hommes, elle n'osa pas.<br>- Je veux bien un kiwi aussi. Avec un thé et deux toasts, s'il vous plaît.  
>- Confiture, sirop d'érable, Nutella ?<br>- Rien, merci.  
>- OK !<br>Et la jeune femme s'éloigna.  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pour être si longs ?<br>- J'étais parti faire un petit tour dans le bois derrière, expliqua Josh en haussant les épaules.  
>- Vous avez l'air fatigué…<br>- Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Et on se demande bien pourquoi !  
>- C'est ce dont nous avons parlé hier qui vous a autant perturbé ? demanda Dana avec prévenance.<br>- Non, Doc. Ça, ça va, merci.  
>Mulder nota que le garçon évitait manifestement le regard de Scully et se tordait les mains d'un air embarrassé.<br>- Ben alors ? insista Fox en engouffrant une énorme bouchée d'œufs.  
>- Je peux… ? quêta Dana en s'emparant de la fourchette de son partenaire et en piquant dans l'omelette sans attendre de réponse.<br>- Sers-toi, Ch't'en prie ! articula-t-il la bouche pleine en retenant un sourire.  
>- C'est sûr ! Y'a des activités qui creusent, hein ? ! commenta fourbement le jeune, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la mine renfrognée.<br>Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers lui, un peu surpris. Il baissa les yeux et se tortilla sur la banquette, manifestement dans ses petits souliers.  
>- Laissez tomber. J'ai mal dormi.<br>- Le lit n'était pas bon ?  
>- Il était défoncé dans la première chambre. J'ai dû aller voir l'accueil pour en demander une autre. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre cravate ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'accessoire du menton.<br>- Euh, ça ? C'est rien… Je l'ai juste… coincée dans la porte de la salle de bain, se justifia Mulder alors que Scully piquait un fard.  
>- Et le lit de la deuxième chambre, il était défoncé aussi ? relança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.<br>- Nan. Il était niquel le pieu. C'étaient les voisins qui se défonçaient…  
>- Drogués ? interrogea-t-elle en relevant un sourcil et en piochant encore une fois dans l'assiette de victuailles.<br>La serveuse arriva avec les commandes et déposa un thé fumant devant Scully et un petit déjeuner royal devant leur jeune convive. Le regard de Dana passa avec envie puis désolation des plats de ses deux voisins à son repas de moineau. Elle soupira. Et attaqua ses toasts natures avec une mine de martyr. Mulder gloussa et interpella la jeune fille qui s'éloignait.  
>- Mademoiselle ? Vous pouvez nous en apporter une troisième comme ça ? Il désignait son assiette.<br>- Mulder ! chuchota Scully. C'est bon. Je ne vais pas manger tout ça.  
>- C'est pour moi.<br>- Ah !  
>- Mais tu peux continuer à prendre ce que tu veux, bien sûr…<br>- Merci, mais c'est juste comme ça… Pour goûter.  
>- Ouais, vous faites toutes ça ! nota Josh qui se bâfrait maintenant avec une délectation évidente.<br>- Ça quoi ?  
>Il ne répondit même pas, tout à sa dégustation. Avec résignation, elle haussa les épaules et subtilisa un morceau de pancake en s'assurant que le jeune ne la voyait pas faire.<p>

Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva la tête. Son petit déjeuner avait déjà diminué de moitié. Il considéra ses deux acolytes encore concentrés sur leur nourriture, et finalement, lâcha sa bombe.  
>- Les voisins, c'étaient pas des drogués. C'est juste deux personnes qui se sont bruyamment envoyés en l'air toute la nuit…<br>Un ange passa. Et suspendit les fourchettes des deux agents dans les airs. Josh les défia les bras croisés.  
>- Vous avez pas une p'tite idée de qui ça pourrait être, dites ?<br>- Vois pas, marmonna Scully en se replongeant avec application dans l'évidement de son kiwi.  
>- Vraiment, Doc ? !<p>

Elle serra les dents. Il explosa.  
>- Me prenez pas pour un crétin ! Je vous ai entendu tous les deux !<br>- Pardonnez-moi mais je doute que vous puissiez distinguer quoi que ce soit de probant entre deux chambres, se défendit Dana. Et puis de toutes façons, je croyais que ça ne vous posait pas de problème, accusa-t-elle un ton plus bas.  
>- Malheureusement pour moi, on entend très bien !<br>- Je ne vous crois pas.  
>- Ah ouais ? !…<br>Il prit tout d'un coup une voix de fausset pour tenter une très approximative imitation.  
>- … et le «<em> Bon sang, Mulder ! Viens m'embrasser ! <em>», je l'ai inventé ? !  
>Elle manqua de s'étouffer et recracha son thé dans sa tasse en virant au cramoisi.<br>- … Le « _Je veux bien me damner pour sentir ta langue me tyranniser jusqu'à ce que j'en crève ! _», hein ? ! J'pige pas tout mais je suis bien sûr que c'est des cochonneries ! Doc, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air désolé, je pourrais plus jamais vous voir comme une maman.  
>- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de proférer ce genre de… choses, grinça Scully en s'essuyant les lèvres le plus calmement possible tout en bouillonnant intérieurement.<br>- C'est bon. Pas de bobards ! Vous jouez sur les mots mais c'était vous, et franchement, c'était trop chaud ! plaida-t-il désespéré. Une mère doit pas faire ça, enfin !  
>- Mais, c'est pas possible ! Il va remettre ça, s'étrangla-t-elle. Pouvez-vous rentrer dans votre petite caboche qu'une femme n'est pas soit maman, soit putain !<br>- Quand même !  
>- Bon sang, Josh ! Vous imaginez qu'elle vous a conçu comment votre mère ? ! Par l'opération du saint esprit ? !<br>- Ah oui, mais non, pas comme ça ! Pas la nuit entière !…  
>- … et Beth, Josh ? Dites-moi ! Si un jour, vous faites un enfant, vous prévoyez quoi pour elle ? Ceinture parce que maintenant elle est mère et faudrait quand même pas qu'elle s'éclate trop ? !<br>- Nan… C'est pas ce que je veux dire…  
>- C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE DIRE !<br>- Doc…  
>- Une mère doit souffrir. Une mère n'a pas droit au plaisir. Voilà des références tellement modernes !<br>- Mais…  
>- Tu enfanteras dans la douleur !…<br>Elle était partie et elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers un Josh qui se ratatinait à vue d'œil.  
>- … Seule la vision de ton enfant procurera jouissance à ton cœur ! Et si tu ressens d'honteuses ardeurs, tu les sublimeras pour faire briquer ton intérieur ! poursuivit-elle décidément très en verve.<br>Elle s'était à moitié redressée, emporté par sa colère, le tançant d'une voix si tonitruante que même Mulder ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre le bras. Il lui fit signe de se rasseoir et de se calmer.  
>- Eh ! J'vous ai pas commandé d'faire le ménage, moi, d'abord, protesta Josh mollement.<br>Elle inspira profondément. Et reprit d'un ton vibrant encore de rage.  
>- Je ne suis pas votre mère, Josh. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je ne serais probablement jamais une « maman »… Alors laissez-moi vivre et épargnez-moi vos jugements débiles, gronda-t-elle.<p>

Il y eut un silence de mort. Josh gardait les yeux baissés, triturant avec nervosité sa serviette en papier. Sous la table, Mulder glissa sa jambe vers sa partenaire pour lui apporter une caresse apaisante. Elle ne réagit pas à son mouvement. Ce fut Josh qui prit la parole, d'un air las.  
>- Agent Mulder ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Votre pied. Décalez-le plutôt vers la droite, s'il vous plaît.<br>L'intermède arracha un sourire à Dana. Et le jeune homme en profita pour s'adresser à elle d'un ton très doux.  
>- Pardonnez-moi, Doc. Je dis trop de conneries. C'est juste… que j'étais pas trop prêt à ça, vous voyez.<br>- Ça… ricana Scully. C'est vrai que maintenant, nous sommes démasqués ! Parce que bien sûr, vous êtes maintenant persuadé qu'au FBI, c'est la foire aux fantasmes tous les soirs !  
>- Ben…<br>- Non, non. Vous avez vu juste ! Figurez-vous que chez nous, le lundi, on est sur un thème « nonnes et curés ». Le mardi, c'est généralement « soubrettes et marquis »…  
>- Faut pas vous énerver, Doc…<br>- Je ne m'énerve pas ! Je suis en colère ! Donc le mercredi, c'est « infirmières et militaires »… et… Aide-moi, Mulder, je cale…  
>- Le jeudi, c'est tout nus dans la boue, s'emballa son partenaire.<br>- Euh… Dans la boue, si tu veux… consentit Dana un brin désabusée. Avec des framboises aussi, tiens… !  
>- Des framboises dans la boue ?… Euh, c'est pas une drôle d'idée, ça ? objecta Fox en se penchant doucement vers elle.<br>Elle se redressa avec assurance alors que Josh les dévisageait, complètement ahuri, en se demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon.  
>- Tu aimes la boue… J'aime les framboises, c'est tout !<br>- Va pour les framboises alors ! … Non !  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Attends, j'ai vachement mieux !  
>Cette fois, c'est elle qui toisait Mulder légèrement suspicieuse. Avec un sourire éclatant, il annonça.<br>- Tout nus dans une fondue de chocolat !  
>Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.<br>- Très bien ça ! La fondue de chocolat !  
>Josh eut enfin l'air de reprendre ses esprits.<br>- Vous devriez pas plaisanter avec ça, Doc. Parce que je vous crois capable de tout maintenant.  
>- J'ai compris, merci.<br>- Vous seriez pas docteur, j'dirais que vous êtes une chaudasse.  
>- Grâce à Dieu, je suis docteur ! Restez correct, Josh !<br>- Oui, renchérit Mulder hilare. Bon… A la limite, vous pourriez dire « nymphomane » !  
>- Mulder ! s'indigna Scully. Tu n'es pas obligé d'apporter de l'eau à son moulin. Et lui, d'abord ? reprit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune et en désignant son comparse d'un mouvement de tête. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas un obsédé, au fait ?<br>- Bah, lui, il est normal. C'est juste un mec, quoi !  
>- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants… soupira Dana.<p>

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suite et fin la prochaine fois...<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merci Avrildemai ! ;-)**_

_**Voici la suite et la fin de cette fic !** _

* * *

><p>- En fait, poursuivit « l'enfant », il est quand même plutôt fort parce que, putain, une nuit entière ! J'sais même pas comment vous avez fait !<br>Et il leva son pouce vers le haut en signe d'admiration.  
>- Comment il a fait pour quoi ?<br>- Ben, vous savez, Doc. Pour bander ! Nan, mais vous vexez pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, j'dis pas que vous êtes pas bandante, hein ? Vous êtes hyper bandante, j'vous jure ! Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers son aîné. Sérieux, vous avez un truc, un médoc ?  
>- Ouais !<p>

- Priapisme ! lâcha Mulder simulant un air béat.  
>- Ah bon… Et faut une ordonnance pour en acheter ?<p>

Pendant une seconde, les deux agents le considérèrent avec stupéfaction. Leurs regards se croisèrent et dans un mouvement irrépressible, ils pouffèrent de concert. Des morceaux de pancake volèrent au milieu de la table.  
>- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?<br>- Rien. Dites-moi, Josh. Le bilan de cette nuit si je vous ai bien suivi, c'est que moi, je suis une mère virtuelle indigne et que lui, il est super fort. C'est bien ça ?  
>- Ah non ! Vous êtes hyper forte aussi.<br>- Voilà qui est réconfortant !  
>- J'l'ai entendu lui aussi quand il a dit « <em>J'me rends, j'me rends, j'me rends ! <em>»…  
>Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Fox de rougir vivement et de s'intéresser soudainement à l'animation pourtant inexistante de la route derrière les vitres. Avec un petit air gêné, le plus jeune se pencha vers Dana.<br>- Entre nous, Doc… J'suis sûr que vous le faites…  
>- Que je fais quoi ? s'enquit-elle en haussant les sourcils.<br>- Les pipes, tiens !  
>- Non ! Pitié, Josh !<br>Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et s'effondra contre le bois dur de la table. La serveuse arrivait avec la troisième grande assiette.  
>- Ouais, pardon, Doc, rectifia-t-il avec contrition. Je voulais dire « les fellations » !<br>La jeune fille se figea avec un sourire crispé en entendant le dernier mot. Les trois visages de ses clients se tournèrent vers elle.  
>- Euh, le petit déj, c'est pour qui ? articula-t-elle d'une voix anormalement enrouée.<br>- Passez-le moi ! soupira Scully. J'ai besoin de reprendre des forces.  
>- Oui, Madame, obtempéra servilement la jeune fille qui se carapata vite fait sitôt le plat servi.<p>

Dana avala avec un bonheur manifeste trois énormes bouchées de son assiette, et se décida à répondre au jeune chien fou.  
>- Josh. D'abord sachez que ce n'est pas tous les soirs … comment dire…<br>- Le grand huit ? proposa-t-il.  
>- Disons ça. Ce n'est pas tous les soirs le grand huit. Ensuite, SI, je dis bien SI, peut-être, il se pourrait que je pratique la… - elle baissa d'un ton et chuchota en détachant les syllabes comme si son interlocuteur pratiquait la lecture labiale - la fel-la-tion, j'attire votre attention sur le fait que ce serait uniquement parce que j'y prendrais aussi un certain plaisir…<br>- Et pourquoi vous, vous aimez et pas Beth, alors ? !  
>- Alors, temporisa Scully,… en admettant que j'aime ça… c'est une hypothèse, hein…<br>Mulder ne put s'empêcher de glousser devant les définitivement inutiles précautions verbales de son amie.  
>- … En l'admettant, je vous signale qu'il est très possible que ce n'ait pas toujours été le cas.<br>- Ah bon ? C'est l'âge ?  
>- Non, c'est pas l'âge, s'agaça Scully. C'est le partenaire ! C'est son attitude ! Et puis, ce sont les goûts, tout simplement !<br>- Pourquoi ? Le sperme, ça a pas toujours le même goût ?  
>- Non ! Enfin, si ! Enfin, je veux dire, je ne parle pas du goût de votre sperme… Mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai… si ma mère m'entendait… !<br>- Ah, triompha Josh, vous voyez ? Vous aussi !  
>- Au secours, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle souffla un coup. Je parle des pratiques qui peuvent plaire ou pas à votre partenaire. C'est clair là ?<br>- Ah d'accord ! J'pige. « _La fellation, c'est pas une obligation _» hein ? récita-t-il avec fierté.  
>- Génial ! railla-t-elle. Vous faites des progrès !<br>- Non, parce que sinon j'allais dire…  
>- … J'ai peur…<br>- … qu'elle est pas obligée d'avaler. Bon, vous, j'pense que vous avalez…  
>- Josh, par pitié ! Soyez un peu décent. Pour le moment, c'est mes œufs que j'avale.<br>- Oui, laissez-la manger. Elle n'aime pas gâcher, finassa Mulder en adressant un clin d'œil au jeune.  
>- Je te remercie pour ce soutien plein de délicatesse, ironisa Dana en fixant son compagnon d'un regard perçant.<br>Il éclata de rire.

- Josh ?  
>- Doc ?<br>- N'essayez pas d'être normatif. Pour un couple, en matière de sexe, si vous faites ça, vous allez forcément à l'échec.  
>- Euh… « normatif » ?<br>- Ne cherchez pas à vous comparer, ne faites pas la liste de ce qui devrait être ou pas. L'essentiel tient juste en quelques mots.  
>Il se pencha avec attention par dessus son assiette.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Il y a les interdits fondamentaux que vous connaissez…<br>- Ouais, approuva Josh l'air grave. Pas les enfants, pas la famille et quoiqu'on fasse, faut toujours que l'autre soit d'accord.  
>Elle le dévisagea d'un nouvel œil. Au moins, ce garçon était très clair avec l'essentiel. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. C'était quelqu'un de sain. Elle s'en était immédiatement douté.<br>- En effet. Le reste tient en trois phrases : Respectez l'autre, n'essayez jamais de l'asservir. Donnez-lui de tout votre cœur sans exiger toujours de retour (quand on fait l'amour, celui qui se sent aimé et désiré voudra le plus souvent naturellement vous en remercier). Et Parlez ! Parlez toujours. De ce qui ne va pas, et aussi de ce qui va. Voilà ! Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a que ça qui doit guider ceux qui s'aiment.  
>- Ouais, murmura Josh. C'est bien, ça… Respecter, donner, parler, médita-t-il. Et son visage s'éclaira.<br>- Et si vous avez d'autres questions, Josh…  
>- Je les pose à Beth, sourit-il. C'est bien ça, Doc ?<br>- Ben voilà ! Ça n'était pas si compliqué…  
>- Ça, c'est pas vrai ! brava le jeune homme avec une étonnante et soudaine force de conviction.<br>Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui. Il conclut avec un clin d'œil.  
>- … Fallait quand même le bon prof !<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Une semaine plus tard, locaux du FBI…_**

- Direction du FBI, bonjour ?  
>- Bonjour madame. Je souhaiterai parler à l'agent Dana Scully, je vous prie.<br>- Un instant s'il vous plaît.  
>Un extrait des quatre saisons de Vivaldi monta dans l'écouteur. Beth Armstrong écrasa sa cigarette en jetant un œil dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était déjà dix heures mais Josh dormait encore, abandonné, nu et terriblement beau dans la légère pénombre de la chambre. Elle le contempla ainsi un moment avec émotion.<br>Quelqu'un reprit la communication à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
>- Allô, Madame ?<br>- Oui. Je suis toujours là.  
>- Je regrette, Madame. L'agent Scully est en déplacement aujourd'hui.<br>- Je suppose que l'agent Mulder est avec elle ?  
>- Euh… Oui, en effet. Souhaitez-vous que je prenne un message pour elle ?<br>Beth hésita un instant. Et puis elle sourit.  
>- Dites-lui juste Merci ! Mille fois merci !<br>- « Merci. Mille fois merci ». C'est noté.  
>Depuis vingt ans qu'elle travaillait à l'accueil du bâtiment Hoover, Virginia Fraggle ne s'émouvait plus de rien.<br>- C'est de la part de… ?  
>- Beth. Beth de Josh.<br>- Ce sera transmis Madame de Josh.  
>La jeune femme étouffa un rire et raccrocha. A côté, son homme venait de se retourner dans les draps. Elle se dirigea vers lui, la journée ne faisait que commencer…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Le jour d'après…_**

- Agent Scully ! héla Virginia.  
>- Bonjour Madame Fraggle.<br>- J'ai ça pour vous. Et un message.  
>Dana s'approcha avec curiosité en voyant la standardiste plonger sous son comptoir. Lorsque celle-ci émergea, elle portait un énorme bouquet de tulipes panachées entourées de plantes constellées de petites fleurs blanches que Scully ne connaissait pas. Virginia la posa face à Scully avec un murmure appréciateur.<br>- Vous avez un admirateur, on dirait…  
>- Euh…<br>- Les tulipes diaprées comme celles-ci sont vraiment une pure merveille.  
>- C'est vrai, reconnut volontiers Dana.<br>Les couleurs vives scintillaient comme un feu d'artifice. Celui qui les avait choisies avait du goût, incontestablement.  
>- Et cette décoration de saison est adorable, s'enthousiasma l'hôtesse.<br>- Les petites fleurs blanches ? demanda Dana qui pressentait que Madame Fraggle mourrait d'envie d'étaler sa science des jardins.  
>- Ce sont des angéliques. Elles ne sortent qu'aux mois de juin et juillet. C'est tellement chou de les avoir ajoutées à ces tulipes.<br>Elle avait raison. C'était une alliance très réussie.  
>- Vous avez vu ? Y'a une enveloppe !<br>Dana aperçut en effet un carré blanc au beau milieu des fleurs… Elle s'en saisit avec étonnement. Virginia se penchait un peu vers elle avec intérêt. Elle préféra glisser l'enveloppe dans sa poche pour l'ouvrir plus tard, au calme. La standardiste soupira, se cala à nouveau sur son siège et délivra sa commission en reprenant son détachement habituel.  
>- Sinon, pour le message, il est de Madame Beth de Josh…<br>- Beth de Josh ? répéta Scully sans comprendre.  
>- Cette dame vous dit « Merci. Mille fois merci ». Voilà !<br>- Ah… Bon…  
>Beth de Josh. <em>Josh.<em>  
>Un flash s'imprima sur sa rétine.<br>- Vous voyez pas qui c'est ?  
>Madame Fraggle commençait à trouver tout ça assez mystérieux. Et tout ce qui était mystérieux était par nature suffisamment intéressant pour alimenter les commérages à l'heure du repas avec sa copine archiviste, Mademoiselle Granger.<br>Dana sourit. Elle avait compris.  
>- Si !… si, en fait. Je la connais… assez bien, même ! Merci, Madame Fraggle.<br>- Vous en prie, grommela la vieille fille, un peu frustrée de n'avoir pas davantage de détails croustillants.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Scully referma promptement la porte du bureau derrière elle. Mulder n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle installa le somptueux bouquet bien en évidence sur l'une des étagères basses, s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil de son collègue et, avec un imperceptible frisson d'impatience, ouvrit le petit mot. Il était rédigé dans une belle encre bleu foncé d'une écriture très appliquée.

**_« Je ne suis pas psychologiste, mais je suis fleuriste et à défaut de connaître le langage des femmes, je connais celui des fleurs._**_**  
><strong>_**_Merci du fond du cœur._**_**  
><strong>_**_Josh »_**

Elle se renversa sur la chaise et sourit. _ Josh…  
><em>

Elle contempla les angéliques blanches comme l'innocence et ces tulipes de toutes les couleurs, vives, chatoyantes et lumineuses. Et s'anima.  
>Elle se connecta sur Internet, et quelques secondes plus tard, son visage s'éclaira de nouveau et son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus si c'était possible.<p>

A chacun son talent, à chacun son langage…

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voila ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !<strong>_

_**Si vous avez quelques secondes de plus, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! (ça fait plaisir !)  
><strong>_

_**A bientôt peut-être... :-D**_


End file.
